Forbidden Love II - Black Star Rises
by alvind-rod
Summary: It's 2 years since Hiccup and Toothless have put the stop towards the war between Dragons and Vikings which he starts becoming Hero as the Outcast Hero. He begins wondering if he could still have Toothless inside of his life even if his life as Hero. A new evil is raising. I don't own HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Beginning of New Life

Here's the new chapter of being Forbidden Love II. Please remember I don't own anything in HTTYD.

Hiccup's eyes were looking his surrounds of the village of Berk which it was nearing sunlight shrines around the areas as his mind begins telling himself of being 'It's being 2 years since me and Toothless have put the end towards the war between Dragons and Vikings..but something is telling me...that another war is going to beginning soon..' which he starts sitting down onto the edge of the house awhile his clothes were dark brown leather sleeveless shirt with black long pants and dark silver fur boots and his black base with silver metal sword was strap onto his back than he begin asks himself of having serious-voice of being "I nearly...lost everything..." as his memories brings themselves back to the point where Stoick his father didn't want anything to do with him.

Monsterous Nightmare was the guard of the princess were his eyes were looking of being top of the cliff as his mind begins telling himself as 'Hiccup...It's being close to 2 years but your keeping your promise to stay away from the princess' which he starts showing a little smile onto his dark red scales awhile he starts laying his body down onto the soft rocks as he feels something far away wasn't going to let this peace to stay.

Hiccup starts getting up from his seat of the rooftop of the home which his eyes looks over towards Toothless who was walking towards Gobber's Store of trying to get to see Hiccup which her mind brought back the memories about his promise to stay away from herself which she doesn't know how to handle her heart begin torn from the duties of the princess annd Hiccup's life as Outcast Hero as she starts asking herself with soft-honest voice as "I sometimes wish that Hiccup would stop and think about herself of trying to make the peace for Dragons and Vikings.

He starts closing his eyes of remembering his words about his father's words after he founds out that Hiccup was Outcast Hero and he says of being serious-honest voice which it was "My Son...your going to become real men...but as Outcast Hero..you'll always make new and dangerous enemies...so I can ask you..not let anybody inside of your heart" awhile Stoick's eyes shows serious inside of them as both of them were sit down at the wooden light brown table inside of they're home awhile the fireplace was left-center of them. Hiccup's eyes looks over towards his father of having dark-serious eyes of being said about himself as "Dad...Why is hard to become Hero?" as his father's eyes looks over to fire place with soft-honest experssion onto his face.

Hiccup's eyes opens of hearing dragon's help from lands nearing far away from Berk which he starts getting up from his seat as his hands hangs onto his ledge of the roof of jumps inside of his room than Hiccup pulls his black long jacket with dark silver dragon symbol onto his right side of his chest which he starts putting his arms into the sleeves as his face starts showing seriousiness inside of them as he begins walking outside of his home and Stoick sees Hiccup with serious-face which his mind begins telling himself of being 'His life beginning to turn inside of being Hero...' as he starts wondering about his son becoming Full-Time Hero of saving all of the dragons and vikings inside of his life.

Hiccup begins taking his hood from his black jacket's hood over his face awhile he pulls his undershirt over his face which his eyes were only showing as he starts looking at Nightmare with serious eyes awhile he says with dark-serious voice of being "Can you take me where they need my help" as Nightmare's eyes looks over towards the him which she's surprise to see Outcast Hero infront of her as she heard about the stories about him of saving every dragon from the evil queen awhile she starts laying herself down onto the soft-grass than he comes up onto her back softly afterwards of rubbing her head softly with his warm left hand as she starts enjoying the touch from his movements of his hand onto her scales as they starts flying towards the island where his eyes looks over to sees 4 men trying to keep a black with dark blue scales wings Monsterous Nightmare which it was female which he speaks towards Nightmare that his riding at the moments of being quiet-soft voice which it was "Listen...I'm going to jump but I want you to hide somewhere...where they will not find you".

Hiccup's eyes looks down onto the 4 men who were arm with wooden bows and steel needles to take down dragons or anybody whose trying to protect themselves as he bends down towards the saddle which he jumps towards the four men who weren't expecting the Outcast Hero coming down towards them which he lands onto his feet from 5 feet from the air as he quickly kicks the first men inside of his head with furious kick as the three men looks to sees him of having serious-scared eyes as they says towards each other of being "It's him..the Outcast Hero" awhile Hiccup's eyes looks at them of having dark-serious eyes of being wondering what are they doing towards the dragon whose was looking at him of being helpless inside of her position which he was going to make one of these men talk about where to find they're boss or leader.

One of the men starts grabs his dark silver base with black sword which he begins running towards him of holds his sword inside of his right hand awhile the other one brings out his staff with it has large-sharp sword onto the ends of it as the three one grabs the smoke pellet from his pocket as he starts dropping themselves down onto the hard grounds which a dark silver fog appears around themselves and Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes widens of sees the fog was showing it's effects of surrounding the area as he starts dodging the movements of trying to being hit by a sword from the staff which his mind begins working of trying to find a way of defeating enemy inside of the fog which Monnsterous Nightmare Guard teach him how to see inside of the blindess as his right hand grabs his sword which he protects himself from being stab from the staff's sword with his own awhile his eyes starts showing signs of where the enemy was. The attack was quickly with silent which his eyes sees the first men with the staff as he knocks the sword away from himself awhile he punches the men's jaw furious-quickly as he didn't see it coming towards himself.

His dark-serious eyes looks over towards the two other men who were trying to find a way to defeat this Outcast Hero whose infront of themselves as both of them begins running towards Hiccup quickly awhile Outcast Hero begins dodging one's weapon as he kicks the other's leg with thump was heard from the attack which he starts pushing the other men's sword back towards the wall afterwards being seriously beaten from Hiccup as he slices the seconds chest which it was might to knock himself out from the attack as he punches the last men's rib cage with furious-focus punch from his left hand as he speaks with dark-serious voice of being "Who is your boss? Why is he attacking dragons?" awhile his sword was nearing touching the men's throat which he could feel the metal touching his skin as he felt fear for the first time inside of his life.

Nightmare's eyes were widen as her hero was threaten another human which her mind begins telling herself with soft-honest voice which it was 'He's very talent and strong...I hope he doesn't come after my life next' awhile the men begins speaking with soft-scared voice as his eyes connects with Outcast Hero's dark brown eyes which they holds death inside of them of being "Yes...Drago..will not being happy about this" afterwards of getting his questions answer from the men's voice than Hiccup knocks the men out of punches his right side of his face hard-focus attack with his right hand forms the punch and Hiccup walks over towards Nightmare who was hold down by ropes by her paws towards her wings which he speaks with soft-serious voice as "It's alright...I'm here to help you.." than he starts cutting the ropes with his dagger which it was holding inside of his dark brown belt around his waist.

Nightmare felt her wings and paws freedom from the ropes as Hiccup's eyes looks onto the designs of being use to make the ropes which he starts wondering inside of his mind brought the question which it was 'Whose Drago and what does he need dragons for?' awhile he starts bending towards the hard ground with his left leg awhile the female dragon walks towards him as she asks him with soft-honest voice of being "Outcast..I want to thank you for saving my life.." than his eyes looks up towards the Nightmare infront of himself which his head nods of being understanding about the solution which his voice begins working onto talking with soft-serious as "Do you know who Drago is?". Nightmare's eyes becomes widen of remembers the name from long time ago which her mind starts working onto the memories as she was cage by Drago of trying to make herself into slave for his army.

Nightmare begins telling her tales of being trap by the person she knows as Drago which he was nearly madmen with dark-twist plan of trying to take over the world with dragons armies as Hiccup begins sits down towards the soft grass of his head nods of understanding which he begins understanding this new enemy wasn't going to being easy to take down after explaining with details where Drago was going to being heading after getting his armies ready for the new world order.

Hiccup says with serious-honest voice as he starts climbing onto the Nightmare's saddle of going back towards Berk which the other Nightmare starts agreed onto coming with him back towards his village being safe with Outcast Hero which her eyes looks over towards Hiccup as she felt warming feeling around this person which it was nearing nice to being nearing himself awhile Hiccup and Hookfang starts flying towards Berk as Hiccup's mind brought back about how the men was scared to tell about Drago which it was coming to what Drago is might being dangerous character to mess around with dragons.

As the lands far away from Berk which 5 mens starts speaking with soft-honest voices of being "Where's Team 4.." which they starts becoming worried that the rumors about the Outcast Hero was right which dark-shadow of men starts walking towards them as he implies towards them of being anger-serious voice which it was "Go..and don't come back unless you want to dead.." awhile they starts showing fear inside of they eyes which they start climbing onto they're dragons of flying towards the location where Hiccup was last seen from afterwards of being the shadow men speaking towards himself with dark-serious as his smiles starts showing dark-twist inside of his face as it was 'The Outcast Hero...I finally found you..'

Next Time - Truth about New Enemies and Old Threats

Please R &amp; R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Next Time - Truth about New Enemies and Old Threats

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II.

Hiccup was flying top of Hookfang which his eyes looks back towards the island where his mind begins thinking about whose is Drago or his plans onto building dragon's army to battle the other forces inside of the world which he begins asking himself with serious-honest voice which it was 'Why does everybody want to use the dragons for' as he becomes serious inside of his eyes which the Nightmare's eyes looks over of sees Outcast Hero inside of deep throughts about the new enemy or adventure that he has to take to fight this new person who dares to tries to make the peace inside of viking and dragons ends. Hookfang begins thinking inside of her mind about Hiccup of being the Outcast Hero which she wonders about his safety because his never show any signs of giving up of trying to keep everyone safe from harm.

She lays her paws onto the soft-hard grass=grounds which Hiccups climbs off of her back-saddle softly which he lands with his two feet onto the hard grounds which he begins walking towards his home of having the serious inside of his eyes as he doesn't notice Toothless watching him from the rooftop nearing like 20 meters away from him as her mind begins thinking about her future mate going to hurt himself of trying to keep the peace which it was coming time for herself to decide if she wants Hiccup as a mate or move on to find another mate because his hero's life wasn't going to let them to being together as mates because his going to make enemies.

Toothless begins walking away from her position of knows her answer about her question was going to being 'no' because Hiccup wants to protect her from the dangers of his life being the Outcast Hero which his eyes looks over towards the rooftop of where Toothless was located at before which his mind begins thinking about Toothless as he never talks or tries to have convection around her because his feelings or emotions of being guilt to disppointment of trying to not make a move onto her as his promise twoards the Nightmare was being keep for her safetly.

He sees Gobber and other teenagers were talking about they're journies of being becoming friends with dragons which Astrid's eyes looks over to sees Hiccup taking his hood and undershirt off of his face which his face was holding serious-throughts awhile she replies towards herself which it was 'It was wrong with you, Hiccup...you don't let anybody get to close to you' awhile her face becomes worried about her friend of being Hiccup who was walking over to his wooden big home which Stoick and Hiccup starts making it bigger than before to make it look little more home-warming around the dragons awhile the house has gain more room inside of the living to dining room as Hiccup's room was being different as he has secret closet for his Outcast Hero's outfit to make sure nobody's notices his deeds of being the Outcast Hero.

The other teens looks over to sees Hiccup walking away from themselves which Snotlut was thinking about his cousin because he was nearing mysterious wasn't good enough reason to get inside of his business but his mind begins thinking of being 'I wish Hiccup would talk with someone because they are dark times coming for himself of being the Outcast Hero...' awhile his memories starts appearing as his father starts telling him of having serious-honest voice which it was "Son...Hiccup's path is nearly narrow one...and nobody could help him get out of it...but he's more different than before...like he's scared to let anybody close to himself now" afterwards of sits down at the dining table of trying to help his cousin out of his path of being nearing impossible to get out of.

Hiccup opens the light brown wooden front door of his home which his eyes sees his father over towards the dark leather chair of being made by wood and bear's fur as he starts walking towards it of sits down towards the couch which he begins asking him with serious-honest voice of being "Dad...whose is Drago?" awhile Stoick's eyes looks over to his son as his eyes widen which it inside of them were surprise because Drago was nearing mad-men when he last went to cheif's meetings before the wars of dragons and vikings.

"Drago is madmen and his mind isn't the health one either..." Stoick begins telling his son of having serious-truthfull voice which his eyes looks over towards the middle of they're home which it was fire for dinner as his memories awhile he remembers how Drago come inside of the cheif's meeting of trying to make peaceful but he wants to rule the world with his dragons army because his mind begins thinking with serious-honest voice of being 'He always wants everything in the world...but there's some people who don't want but chaos around the world' afterwards of being serious-face as he continues talking which it was "Son...sometimes when you face a men who has nothing but chaos..than you need to talk with them...they only want chaos or destruction of everything peaceful" as Hiccup's serious eyes looks over towards his father of wondering inside of his mind about why is Drago acting around dragons to become slaves of his own.

Stoick's eyes looks over towards his son of holding honest-truth inside of his eyes awhile his mind begins thinking about how his son was becoming legend by using the duel-weild action during the Dragon's Training Ring to fight Nightmare to become one of them which it lead towards Tooothless being discover which he begins understanding after the year passes that Hiccup couldn't love her back because he couldn't allow Toothless inside of his life of being worried to scared about her safetly around him. "Hiccup...I have something for you..." he begins talking with serious-kind voice which he starts getting up from his seat as he reaches inside of the wooden closet after opening it up to grabs a dark silver base with black and dark red stronger than metal sword which Stoick puts his hands to give it towards Hiccup which his eyes becomes widen of being surprise by the new sword as it was being nearly impossible to being build something like this.

"Thanks Dad.." Hiccup's voice of being soft-honest as he implies which his eyes looks down towards the sword of grabs the base with his right hand of wondeirng inside of his mind about his skills of being duel-wield master as he starts thinking about his life of being the Outcast Hero. The memories of his first year starts becoming more clear as his adventures of trying to save the dragon's lives which Hiccup did encounter the same silver night fury again as she was playing around with the dark-brown wild hogs as he starts remembering how to save her life from the attention she almost cause herself to have.

Hiccup was running towards the cries of help from female dragon which he was wearing black with dark silver leather shirt, dark red dragon onto his chest and dark blue pants long towards his feet awhile his eyes could being seen from his hood than he begins speaking with soft-honest voice of sees the dark silver night fury trying to get away from wild hogs which her eyes were fear inside of them but Hiccup begins seems know she was playing or acting her out of her natural right. His mind begins telling himself of being 'She's just playing around them...' which he jumps from the tree branch which he was holding his position as his feet lands onto the soft-grass which his eyes were serious awhile he says with dark-serious voice towards the hogs of being "Go home..or would you rather dead right here" afterwards of grabbing his black leather base with black metal sword from his back strap.

The wild hog's eyes becomes widen of seen the Outcast Hero which they begins running away from the female dragon and Hiccup as he starts walking towards her of being serious-honest voice of being "Those...weren't easy to fool around..with" awhile her eyes widen of become surprise about this human infront of herself because she never heard another human talking towards herself like this way before. Her mind begins working onto the question about his identity as her voice becomes kind-honest which it was "Who are you...and Why did you save me?" awhile his eyes looks around his surrounds of being forest trees every where his eyes met as he starts replies of being same experssion inside of his voice of being "I have my reasons to save you...but you need to stop playing around with things you don't know anything about" and he begins walking towards the trees of disppearing from her seen eyes which her heart starts beating which she starts becoming confuse about this new feeling for Outcast Hero.

As Hiccup's mind come back from the memories of saving the silver night fury weren't easy task to keep hidden from which he starts getting himself off of the leather-wooden couch as Hiccup walks upstair towards his bedroom of having serious-honest face about his questions onto whose Drago and why is madmen want dragons with.

Toothless was flying inside of Hiccup's bedroom window which her eyes looks over towards Hiccup of having curious-eyes as she asks him of having soft-honest voice which it was "Hiccup...how many more are you going to try and save...till you decide your ready to become my mate?" awhile his serious-eyes looks over towards her which Hiccup begins thinking about his relationship with Toothless at first being lovers at the first year but they're relationship was starting to become more distance from each other because of not knowing how to act around each other.

"We can never being together...because the Outcast Hero will always have enemies.." He starts telling her of being serious-honest voice which he starts walking towards his dark brown wooden closet as it holds Outcast Hero's outfits which Toothless begins walking over towards Hiccup's position of being worried inside of her eyes awhile she begins speaking with honest-kind voice which it was "Everybody..needs someone's help...even Outcast Hero needs help.." and she runs towards the window of flying though into the light blue skies as her mind begins asking herself of being 'It feels like he wants answers but nobody could answer him at this moment...' as Hiccup looks over towards the map of islands of shows Berk being the middle of the map which there was Outcast Island down onto the southern parts of the map which he remembers how he helps and saves Outcast people but they agreed onto the peace-treaty which it was nearing almost cost Hiccup's wedding ring which Alvin agrees if Hiccup wants to get married with Outcast Daughter which it could never happen because his heart doesn't belong towards herself.

"Maybe Alvin...has more answers about who is Drago?" Hiccup starts telling himself with soft-serious voice of thinking about his journeys of going towards the Outcast Island to ask some questions about Drago which he starts wearing dark-silver long jacket towards legs with black leather shirt and same dark blue pants onto his legs which he begins walking down inside of his home as his mind wonders about how his father thinks about his son going to ask old threat about this new enemy.

Hiccup opens the wooden door of having serious-honest face which he begins walking towards the dragon of sees Hookfang ready to take off into the skies which she speaks with her voice of being soft-kind as "Hiccup...are you going to Outcast Island?" of being curious inside of her mind because she doesn't know how to explain why Hiccup wants to go and see the old threat again which he climbs onto her back saddle awhile he starts implies towards her of being dark-serious voice which it was "Yes I'm going over to ask something.." afterwards of putting his hood over his face than his right hand pulls his undershirt over his face of having serious-honest inside of his eyes as both of them starts flying towards Outcast Island of trying to leave quickly and quietly of not wants to hold much attention towards themselves.

Next Time - Past Events Comes Back to Haunt

Please R &amp; R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Pasts Events Comes Back to Haunt

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II and there's going to being O/C that belongs to me.

Hiccup was flying with Hookfang towards Outcast Island to speak with Alvin about information about Drago which his mind begins thinking about how's life was going to being very dangerous which his eyes looks down onto Toothless' position as she was talking with her fellow dragons about her subject of being the princess of dragons which he begins talking with himself with serious-honest voice of being 'I need more answers about Drago..I can't being bother with my feelings around Toothless right now' as his relationship with her was being great start last year which his memories were coming back towards the point when they first broke up because his Outcast Hero's life was getting inside of they're lives.

He starts flying though the dark skies as the sunlight was shows around the silver clouds which his mind begins thinking about his relationship with Toothless and promise with Nightmare Guard to leave Toothless out of his life than he begins looks down towards Outcast Island which Hookfang begins laying her paws onto the hard groudnds of rocks which her eyes looks around the islands which she begins asking Hiccup with soft-honest voice which it was "Where's everybody..." afterwards of saying that which every viking of being outcasts comes out of they're hiding places to surprise them but Hiccup was ready for them awhile his right hand grabs his sword from his back but Alvin walks forwards of speaks with serious-voice as "Stand down..Hiccup...long time no see or talk, old friend" awhile his hair and beard were together as the same and his outfit was still the same as year ago after Hiccup gave peace between Outcast and Berk islands.

Hiccup's eyes looks around the soldiers as his eyes connects with Alvin's eyes as his being serious-honest which he says of being serious-honest voice which it was "What do you know about Drago?" awhile Alvin's eyes widen a little of shows surprise inside of them whichever they starts walking towards his home of having convection between one another as he says "Drago is a madmen...but I did met him once.." afterwards of Alvin's memories were coming towards himself of being serious-honest about how Drago wants to stop the wars between Outcast and Berk long time ago when they were enemies.

His eyes starts wondering about his life before the Berk become his allie with Outcasts which his voice of begins asking himself with serious-kind voice of being "Hiccup...why do you want to know about Drago?" awhile both of them begins walking towards Alvin's home with serious thoughts inside of each other's mind which Hiccup's eyes weren't showing anything about the truth of trying to learn more about Drago as he opens the dark brown wooden door of his home which his daughter was upstairs inside of her bedroom of trying to figure out more things about the dragons as Outcast Hero does.

Both of them walks towards his light brown table which Alvin's eyes looks over towards Hiccup of being honest mind which he continues talking about his meeting with Drago as it was starts being calm-serious voice which it was "He was stranger inside of my eyes...the others weren't taking him serious but we listen towards himself of his speaking with soft-honest voice" awhile Hiccup listens the tale which Alvin's eyes looks onto the chiefs were talking about the solution of being dragon's wars.

As stranger walks inside of the room of having black armor suit with dark silver leather pants as he begins speaking with serious voice as "I think I found your solutions were great answers...but just turn to me and I will help you to get rid of the dragons.." than Stoick's eyes looks around the cheifs of having serious-honest throughts about this men's dealing with dragons which everybody begins telling themselves that this men was out of his mind which his voice becomes dark-twist serious which it was "You regret to see the end of this day.." as he begins walking out of the room than the dragon starts attacking the room of furious attack of flames as Alvin and Stoick could only being the only survivors of the great chiefs of the days where Drago comes to help themselves with dragon's war.

Hiccup's eyes widen of knowing that his thoughts of his mind becomes serious about the solution of trying to save and convince Drago's actions were wrong around the Berk and Outcast peaceful treaty as his ears begins hearing footsteps which it was Alvin's daughter as her name was Asuna as she walks inside of the room awhile of being nearly Hiccup's age as she was wearing light blue leather shirt with black long pants down towards her legs which it was wearing black fur boots and her hair was dark brown but her tips were black as her father's. Her eyes were light brown awhile she looks over towards Hiccup's position which her face shows surprise of seen Hiccup for the first time inside of her life nearing after 2 years have pass from last meeting which she begins speaking of being calm-serious voice which it was "Hiccup...what are you doing around here?" as her mind begins telling herself about Outcast Hero's deeds were done by Hiccup but she doesn't have information about his secret life.

His eyes looks over towards her which it was "Just here...I need some answers that's it" afterwards of being gets up from his seat of the table which he starts walking to front door as Alvin speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Asuna...someday..Hiccup is going to need your help" awhile her mind becomes serious about the solution of her father of trying to convince which she begins looks over towards Hiccup's located which he starts walking out of the house as his mind begins telling himself as his eyes looks over towards a small town towards the east which he starts thinking about his job of being Outcast Hero.

Hiccup climbs onto Hookfang's saddle as he speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Come on...Let's go and see what the solution about?" as both of them starts flyig towards the village of where the men with strange symbols onto they're chests and shoulders were shown onto they're armors as his mind begins tells himself with serious-calm voice as 'Those men...might know where Drago is...I will make one of them talk' awhile his mind thinks about the patterns of going to take down his enemies down awhile he leads Hookfang towards the forest around the village of going to hide her position from the sights of the soldiers.

His footsteps starts jumps towards the trees of being serious-silent around his surrounds as Hiccup starts walking towards the village of uses the branches of trees which his eyes were watching the soft-grass and rocks of trying to senses any presence around his lands awhile his mind begins thinking about the solution of saving everybody inside of the village first than his voice will have talk with one guards which it was leader inside of the crowds.

Hiccup jumps down from tree's branch softly and quietly of trying to approaches the village without attention towards himself as he begins walking towards the first guard as his left hand forms a fist than punches his waist as the guard about scream for help which he finds his head slamming though wooden wall awhile his eyes looks over to sees the other guards of checking about the position of fallen one. Three of them starts says with serious-nervous voices of being "Who took this men out?" as they're eyes were trying to find the men whose damage they're cormades than Asuna's dragon was Silent Death which she starts walking towards the village of having serious-honest eyes as the guard's eyes sees daughter of Alvin from Outcast Island which the guards takes her inside of his hostage of holding her onto his strong arms.

She was trying to find out what is wrong with the neighbor village as the Outcast Hero jumps from the wooden building which he lands his feet onto the hard grounds which his dark-serious eyes were cover by his black hood as the black long jacket which the wind blows around his jacket as he starts speaking with honest voice of being "If release Asuna...than I promise not to break your arms.." for the mind was thinking which it was 'What the hell is she doing around here?' as the questions were coming around his thoughts. The guard begins smiling about promise of not going to approach them with the girl inside of they're arms as he speaks with serious-voice which his dagger was nearing touching Asuna's fresh throat afterwards of becoming anger about his decision which Hiccup's eyes looks down onto the grounds of shows a dark-serious arau around himself as he throws a smoke pellet over towards the guards which they're sights were blind of the black fog.

Hiccup's left hand forms a fist into pushes his fist onto the second guard than his knee hits the other one of leaving last one alone which he was showing no mercy around the guards as his right punch hits the last guard's ribs with furious-quickly punches which he releases the girl who was lost her sight of seen which she felt warmth and comforting feels around Outcast Hero's armor as her heart starts beating for thousands seconds as the sunlight appears around themselves afterwards of jumps away from the danger of holding the guard which he lays herself down next towards the wooden door of house which he begins talking with soft-voice of being "I only want you to...get safety".

Hiccup begins walking towards guard as his hands were holds his waists where his ribs where which he starts punches themselves awhile he speaks of being serious-anger voice of being "In my count...I still have 9 ribs..I can break" than his eyes looks into the guards of being dark-serious awhile Asuna's eyes widens of sees Outcast Hero was trying to get more answers from the guard about Drago's position or where he locates at. Stoick and Gobber was flying with they're dragons which they lands onto they're paws onto the soft grass which Hiccup knocks them out of being hard fist towards his jaw of knocks him out which Outcast Hero stands up onto his feet.

"Stoick...What are you doing around here?" Hiccup says of being serious-honest voice of his eyes looks over towards his father which Asuna's eyes widens which his tone was being dark-mysterious because his indentity was uncover by Asuna's sight or knowledge which Stoick knows about Alvin's daughter wants to know more about the Hero infront of her eyes which he starts talking with serious-honest voice which it was "Outcast Hero...we need to have a talk alone.." awhile Hiccup's mind begins telling himself of having serious throughts about his ways of being private because nobody knows that Hiccup was being Outcast Hero was dangerous life to alive. Stoick's mind begins telling himself of having serious throughts about his son's life going about to risk of trying to save everybody and dragon from the evil clutches which it was nearing hard to handle themselves.

Hiccup walks over to his dragon of being Hookfang which his eyes were shows serious-emotoinless as he climbs onto the saddle of wants to being left alone which he starts flying towards the south where the dark silver clouds surrounds around the sunlight and dark blue skies as he lays down onto the saddle of trying to calm his nerves.

As Toothless begins walking towards the cliff of the dark brown mountain as her mind starts telling herself which it was 'I hope you could find your happiness, Hiccup' awhile her eyes starts crying out of sadness because she felt heart was being destroy by Hiccup's life of being Outcast Hero was going to make him do things that nobody will ever being face inside of they're lives.

Stormfly was walking over towards her best friend of being worried about the princess which she begins talking with honest-calm voice as "Do you think Hiccup...wants this life of his to being your end?" as she let her paws down towards the hard rocky grounds than her eyes looks over towards her best friend's location of speaking which she starts talking with soft-honest voice of being "If the day does come for me...to dead..than I want you to give this to Hiccup..." as her right black paw was shows letter for Hiccup which she wasn't wants to see herself being killed but if it's the fate's choice than she'll let it happen as the time comes for it.

Next Time - Meeting Death For First Time.

I'm really sorry of being late of this new update for this story but R &amp; R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Meeting Death for First Time

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II.

Hiccup and Hookfang flying though the dark gray and white clouds around the dark blue skies which his mind begins thinking about his father's words about Drago being madmen which her eyes looks up to Hiccup of having serious-worried eyes which it was "Hiccup...Sometimes...you'll face someone who wants to kill or chaos inside of the world" of trying to get her words inside of his mind of serious throughts than he says of being serious-honest voice as "So what will you have me do...as Outcast Hero?".

Valka and Stormseeker was flying around inside of the clouds of being dark blue with white and gray clouds which her ears hears growl from Monsterous Nightmare as her eyes looks up of sees a human which her mind doesn't know what to say about this and her voice begins telling herself of being serious-kind voice as 'If it's Drago's spy than I will end his life...when he lands both of themselves for break' awhile Stormseeker felts something that he hasn't feels around this human which he begins telling himself of being 'This human is different from the others...and his scent feels safe and comforting like the legends tells..'

"Let's see who it is?" She speaks towards her dragon with soft-kind voice awhile her dark brown eyes looks onto a men whose wearing black long jacket down onto his legs with dark silver leather undershirt covering his face nearing as his black hood was covers his dark brown hair, dark brown leather pants and black fur boots as his dark brown eyes looks over towards herself of being wondering face as he starts talking with her of being serious-honest voice which it was "Who are you? Why are you following me?" as her mind becomes wondering throughts about sounds of his voice which her head tilts down onto her dragon's face.

Valka's eyes widens inside of her dark brown helmet awhile her outfit was the normal when she build it around the year ago as her mind thinks about his form awhile she sees duel swords onto his backstraps and her mind begins tellings herself which it was 'Isn't possible for anybody to handle two swords at same time...' awhile she starts flying towards a cave of waves her staff of follow me towards the safety area.

Hiccup's mind begins thinking about his thoughts inside of his mind says 'Should I really follow her or she trying to make me meet Death?' as Hookfang's eyes becomes wondering which her eyes looks up towards Hiccup's face form awhile both of them starts flying towards cave where Valka and her dragons were surrounds themselves as Hiccup takes his undershirt and hood off as the dragon's heads bows down of shows respect of knows who the person infront of they're eyes as Valka's eyes widen of sees her boy for the first time inside of her life which she begins thinking about how he has grown of being 16 yrs of age. The light orange and red fire shows the light around the surrounds as his eyes looks around the area of the caves which it was honest-calm dragons as one of them speaks with soft-honest of being "We have heard stories of you...Outcast Hero" as his eyes looks onto the legend who ends the war awhile he starts wondering inside of his mind about how young human defeat evil queen alone.

Valka's eyes begins wondering about this mysterious human which who was infront of herself as she starts walking closer to him and Hiccup's takes his hood and undershirt off to shows his face towards Valka's eyes sees the mark onto his chin as it was mark of dragon when he gotten from being a baby than she begins walking closer to his face with her hand lays onto his face softly of being surprise by her action because nobody has ever done this action towards himself which he asks her of having soft-honest voice which it was "Who are you...?" of being his eyes are questions inside of themselves.

As Stoick's mind begins racing about where his son went off towards his next journey which he begins talking with his best friend of being Gobber which he begins talking with him of having serious voice of being "What I am going to do with him, Gobber" awhile his eyes were looking over towards the village of being destroy from dragons and vikings from Drago's armies as his mind begins thinking about where his son is going inside of his life of being Outcast Hero. Gobber's mind begins thinking about Hiccup's lifestyle was beginning to take for the worst nearing which he speaks with honest-serious voice as "He will have to make decision that nobody else wants to face, Stoick" as the sunlight begins shows around the village of promising of new life to begins again. Asuna's eyes looks into dark-white oceans waters which her mind starts thinking about whose the Outcast Hero was and why did try to save her life when he could've 'talk' with other guards for more information about where Drago was as her voice inside of her mind begins says 'Who are you, Outcast Hero...' awhile she thinks about how mightly and amazing his mind was begin around the solution which her heart begins beating fast for unknown reasons because he saved her life.

Asuna's eyes widen because of her heart beating fast as she never felt this way before awhile she walks over towards her dragon than climbs onto her dragon softly and she speaks with soft-kind voice of being "Take me back to Outcast..." than Stoick stops her of being serious face which he tells her of being "Tell your father...that Drago is coming...and don't fight him." as his mind begins thinking about his new allie which it was Alvin was thinking about his daughter who went after Outcast Hero to discover who he is.

Stoick and Gobber climbs onto the dragon's saddle softly as they speaks towards they're dragons to follow Hiccup's scent to where he is awhile they starts flying towards the location as Hiccup's eyes widen which he sees the stranger takes her helmet off her of her face softly of she says "Hiccup..." as his mind begins telling himself of being serious throughts and grabs his black with dark silver metal blade with his right hand of he asks her with serious-voice which it is "How do you know my name?" awhile his sword is points at her throat. Valka's eyes were widen of having scared-confusion because her only son doesn't know his own mother which she speaks "Mother...never forgets her child's name.." as her voice shows truthful-honest awhile her mind begins hoping that Hiccup would lay down his weapon which her eyes are surprise to see another blade inside of dragon's saddle which her thougths begins telling herself of being 'He can handle two swords at once..'

Hiccup's right hand lows his sword onto the ground as his eyes becomes widen which he hugs her tightly as Valka's eyes become surprise because her mind begins thinking about how much her son has grown which she pulls away of looks into his outfit of being Outcast Hero's outfit as she speaks of being honest-voice which it was "So this..the legendary Outcast Hero.." awhile her eyes were shows amazement inside of the design of the clothing than his mind begins thinking about how long he wanted to his mother inside of his life. Hiccup's voice starts coming back towards himself of being wondering face which his mind begins thinking about his life was going to take turn for good-side because his thoughts thinks about how he's going to tell his mother about himself falling in love with Toothless whose Night Fury awhile he was keeping his promise to stay away from her presences.

Valka begins walking towards the enterance of mountain as she starts talking with Hiccup of being "Come with me..quickly" awhile his eyes looks onto the dragons which they says "Go ahead and go with her.." awhile he starts following his mother with quick footsteps which his mind wonders about how did she survive for this long afterwards of being serious face than he asks her with serious-honest type inside of his voice of being "How..did you escape Death..?" awhile she stops inside of her tracks of walking awhile her face turns to sees her son's serious face awhile she says "I escape it...by my friend, Stormseeker" as both of them begins walking together towards the light of the mountain as they're eyes sees thousands of dragons being freed from Drago's control awhile Hiccup's eyes looks around to sees the different kinds of dragons and his mind begins thinking about his mother of being 'My mother is the true hero...of saving dragons'

Drago's mind begins thinking about Outcast Hero as his eyes looks onto the soldiers of being serious face as he speaks of being serious-voice which it was "Why...have you come back with no dragons" as both of them begins looking each other of trying to come up with answer awhile one of them says with scared voice of being "It was Outcast Hero...he stop all of us..by himself" afterwards his mind begins thinking about Outcast Hero whose nearing legend of beating the Red Death with Night Fury by his side and he stabs dagger inside of the men's heart of killing him instantly as his eyes turns towards the other one of being serious-voice as "You...go and kill or bring me...the Outcast Hero now!" which his head nods 'yes' towards his boss which he starts running towards his dragon to find the Outcast Hero whose going to being hard to find around the places inside of the world.

Drago begins talking with himself of being serious-honest voice which it was 'I hope your great as the stories are post to being...' awhile his eyes looks down onto the oceans turns into circling around of shows dark red eyes looking up towards his master afterwards of thinking about his new enemy was going to itself soon inside of the great war. He begins walking away from the ocean of having dark-twist smile onto his face because his mind was thinking about Outcast Hero's deeds around Berk and Outcast Island was something that every viking were talking about which his eyes looks over towards his dragon's army of being serious-voice of being "It's almost to time for myself...know inside of this pathetic world..."

Hiccup's eyes looks around to sees giant white with dark silver spikes around his back and tail was bigger than Red Death's as his eyes were dark blue of shows kindess for any dragon comes his path which he senses a presences of honest and soul of dragons inside of the new presence as he raises his head looking towards Hiccup as his face was size of mountain nearing which he speaks with kind-voice of being "I sense you have soul of dragon inside of you...young men" which Hiccup's eyes widens of understanding his words afterwards of thinking about his abilities of talking with dragons than his voice comes back towards himself as "Yes I do...but I'm the Outcast Hero" and Valka's eyes widen of being surprise of knowing that her son was special inside of her life because she could hear growls from the king of dragons as Hiccup could speak and understand him of talking with another viking or allie.

"Sometimes...it doesn't matter what kind of Hero you are...as long as you can sacfrice your life to save someone's alives than that's becoming true hero" King speaks with wisdom-honest words inside of his voice which Hiccup becomes surprise inside of his thoughts about never thinking about how to save Toothless' life from being princess which his eyes looks away from Alpha's mind begins thinking about the boy infront of her of being honest thoughts being 'I wonder...if he's ready to face of what's to come in the future'.

Alpha smells Hiccup's scent nearing coming closer to being Night Fury which his eyes widens a little of being surprise inside of his eyes because he never met another human in love with Night Fury before as it only means Princess Night Fury has choosen this human as her mate but his mind begins telling himself of being 'He better make choice to save Night Fury or...his tribe' of thinking about decision about telling the boy what is head of this hero's life which Hiccup's eyes looks around his surrounds of sees clear field of grass and playful baby dragons which nobody could tell them what to do or not.

Toothless was flying towards Hiccup's location because she felt something dangerous coming towards his way which her mind begins telling herself of being 'Hiccup...Please being safe..because without you...I don't know what I'll do without you' as her speed increases of flying though the white and dark silver clouds as she begins thinking about her true powers hidden inside of herself but she never told Hiccup because she was scared to telling him about the power. Throughts inside of her mind were telling herself of being 'Someday...you'll have to make decision between us or staying as the hero...Hiccup' as her heart knows that his choice was being to made someday inside of her future days.

She begins smells around the scent of Hiccup which her eyes sees mountain of ice which it was nearing impossible because she never seen anything like it before because her mind begins thinking about her love for Hiccup's safety awhile she speaks towards herself of being 'what happen around here..' than Toothless flies towards the mountain of knowing where Hiccup's location was being. Her mind begins telling herself of being becareful around her surrounds as her eyes sees different kinds of dragons which they bow they're heads out of respect of seen the Princess of Dragons which she begins talking with kind-voice of being "Have you seen a human who speak like us" as some of them points towards the enterance of the mountain as her mind begins racing about what is she going to say about Hiccup or why did she sneak away from Nightmare Guard to come and find Hiccup alone.

Next Time - Fateful Meeting

Please R &amp; R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Fateful Meeting

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II and I hope everyone can forgive me of not updating for awhile.

Hiccup's eyes were looking around to sees the peaceful dragons and female dragons flying around the open areas of being freed from the prisonmate inside of the evil Drago whose was still out there inisde of the world which his mind begins thinking about how serious everybody is going to being if Hiccup/Outcast Hero decides to go after himself because Drago was nearing madmen whose loves chaos and destruction which his mind was set on taking over the world or setting up for fire inside of it. His mind begins telling himself about how his life was going to being differcult around the sujbect around the family solution because his father doesn't know about his mother, Valka being alive around for years which his voice speaks which it was 'How is my dad going to being like when Valka shows herself around him' as she starts petting the baby dragon's heads softly with her warm hands as they found comfort around inside of the touch than her mind begins telling herself as 'My son has being taking after me...but Outcast Hero is nearing something I never count on to find inside of himself' and she lays her feet down onto the soft grass as the babies starts surrounding around her of being warm and comforting.

The sunlight shrines around Hiccup's position as his face shows deeply concern face about where his father and Gobber were going to say about Valka or Drago trying to find the other dragons to destroy or defeat the rest of us as his eyes looks down onto the dark green fields of being dragons around as Alpha begins talking with Hiccup again of being "Is something troubling you..my boy" as his voice sounds worried-serious about Hiccup's thoughts as his dark brown eyes looks over towards Alpha of being said "I have someone inside of my life...but I don't want her to being hurt because of my actions...or threats that will come after myself".

Alpha's light blue eyes looks over towards Hiccup's position of wondering about the solution of being a hero around the Berk and trying to protect Toothless whose Princess of Dragons which she was Hiccup's future wife but he doesn't want anything to do with her because his jobs of being Outcast Hero was starting to shows signs of never letting himself being with her. Alpha begins telling Hiccup with soft-honest voice as "Sometimes...losing someone close to you makes you feel weak...but know this...they're wills and dreams about you will continue inside of yourself, Hiccup" awhile Hiccup's eyes widen of being surprise by his wisdom words around the subject about his love with Toothless that holds inside of his heart.

Toothless begins walking though the cave which her eyes couldn't believe what she was seen around herself as Cloubjumper flies onto the soft green grass as his eyes looks over his right side of sees the Princess of Dragons inside of his presences and he begins speaking with serious-honest voice which it was "What are you doing around those parts, Princess?" than her mind begins thinking about herself being Princess of Dragons was nearing almost everywhere she went off towards and her voice inside of her mind tells herself to make up a simple lie when her dark green with black slit eyes looks over beyond him of sees Hiccup inside of her presences as her mind tells herself with heartwarming voice of being 'I have found him..'

She begins walking towards Hiccup of being soft-gentle steps with her black paws moving though the soft-grass as her eyes were focus onto Hiccup's postion as Valka's eyes looks up from her position of sees the night fury of being curious about her kind because she never seen another one like her before inside of her life which she founds dark purple mark under neck of telling Valka inside of her mind as 'The Princess of Dragons...is here' as she begins getting off of her seat of the soft grass which her voice tells herself of '...is Hiccup...something close to her heart?'

Hiccup begins senses kicks inside of his mind of telling himself inside of his mind which his right hand holds black handle with dark silver dagger infront of himself as his eyes sees Toothless front of himself as he drops the dagger of being serious-shock awhile Toothless' eyes widen of never felt threat from Hiccup before this was nearing her life-taking one afterwards of apologizing for his actions and she says of being honest-voice of holds a little scared if he didn't stop the dagger like he did before than Hiccup could end his life than she speaks as "Hiccup...I want to being there for you..so we will you let me?" as Valka's eyes sees her son thinking seriously about his relationship with Toothless because it was nearing dangerous to have someone close to you when your being Hero of village.

His mind was trying to figure the words inside of his thoughts about how tell Toothless that he doesn't want her inside of his life because this chaos could cost him something more than he can handle inside of his life and he says "I would love for us to being in relationship..like we had one before all of this" awhile his promise flashes back inside of his mind of being 'I want you promise me something...leave Princess of Dragons out of your life to protect and save her from this'.

Hiccup was going to not follow the orders of the promise because his heart was telling himself to being with Toothless because she is his future mate afterwards of being of serious thoughts than he walks over towards her of puts his arms around her black scale neck warmly and softly as her eyes closes themselves of felt his warmth around her neck which it was something she has miss inside of her lifetime than Toothless' black right paw founds around Hiccup's body softly of holds him close to herself.

Sun shrines around themselves of shows around Hiccup and Toothless holding each other inside of warming hug and Valka says of being soft-kind voice of being "That's how a loving couple shrine though the darkness of lost hope" awhile her mind begins thinking about her husband of being Stoick whose flying with his dragon was towards the island of trying to find Hiccup to talk him out of meeting Drago which he was making his plan but he wants to make quick stop at Berk to meet or trick the Outcast Hero out of his hiding place than Stoick's memories shows themselves of being times where the chiefs were killed inside of the burning building and only his friend, Alvin and himself survived the iccident having only few minor cuts and burn marks onto they're bodies.

Stoick's dragons begins smells around the scent of Princess of Dragons with Hiccup's presence which he tilts his head towards the direction of shows the enterance of where cave is as Gobber nods his head of trusting his best friend's supportive decision of going inside of the cave as his mind begins thinking about losing his wife inside of the dragon's raids which it was nearing heart breaking moment than his light brown eyes looks around his surrounds of being trying to keep his focus onto finding his son as his movements were nearing being quick and quietly because of not wants to make the dragons the wrong move as Hiccup's eyes widens of knows there's a presence of trying to hidden itself away from his senses.

Hiccup puts his black base with dark silver metal sword which his right hand grabs dark silver with black steel sword with focus handle inside of his right hand awhile Valka's eyes looks over towards her son of holding his sword with only one hand of shows surprise inside of her face and eyes because her mind becomes wondering about how much has she lost with Hiccup than her voice begins telling herself of 'He's really a duel-wielding swordsmen...and Alpha spoke of legend warrior is going to bring true peace inside of the world of vikings and dragons'.

He starts walking towards the position of puts his right foot behind himself as his other foot moves forward awhile holds his sword with his right hand of shows his stance of being nearly hard to read as Valka and Toothless were thinking about where did Hiccup's stance for this was nearing something surprising for Hiccup shows around others.

Stoick and Gobber walks inside of the lights for enterance of sees dragons around the area as they're eyes are widen of sees a sword at the fresh neck of Stoick which Hiccup's eyes widen of being surprised by his appearing attack towards his own father as he draws his sword back of being shock of says "I'm deeply sorry dad...I thought you were someone from Drago's army" of his voice-tone shows serious-wondering voice and Gobber's eyes widen of being wondering if Hiccup didn't stop his attack from his sword attack afterwards of accepting his apologizes than Stoick's eyes sees his wife infront of himself as he walks over towards her of being nearing happy than starts smiling warmly to see his wife for the first time as Valka begins saysing with serious-scared voice which it was "I know what are you going to say, Stoick" awhile she starts walking towards her husband of having tears inside of her eyes of happiness runs from her face.

His right hand holds her cheek softly and warmly as he says with soft-heartwarming voice of being "Your beautiful as ever, my love-star" as both of them touches they're foreheads with warmth coming from each other awhile Stoick's mind begins thinking about how I'm going to put my family back together because that's my dreams to come true.

Hiccup starts smiling at his family reforming inside of his eyes as his ears starts hearing cracks inside of the mountain as he speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Alpha...tell everyone dragon to leave the mountain and I deal with this alone" which he climbs onto Toothless' back of puts his undershirt over his face than jerks his hood over his face as his eyes shows seriousiness inside of themselves awhile Valka, Stoick and Gobber flies out of the cave with they're dragons quickly of trying to get away from the location awhile Toothless begins talking with honest-kind voice as "What is the plan..Outcast Hero?" of looking around his position of sees armies of dragons awhile his eyes looks onto a men with black beard with strange clothing onto himself as he jumps towards the land of circling around the men which he speaks of being serious-honest voice which it was "Outcast Hero...finally comes to me as reward of fate".

Hiccup's eyes shows serious-anger inside as he says "You have the power to stop what your doing..." awhile the position moves into the same movement as Drago begins smiling warmly of trying to convince himself that Outcast Hero wants to fight with him than he runs towards him with sword inside of his right hand than he grabs his black base with dark silver metal sword of holds the movements together awhile they're eyes connects with each other of says "Your right...I do have the power...but if you join me...We can make our own island to ruled over with" of trying to trick Outcast Hero.

Stoick, Gobber and Valka's eyes were looking over towards Hiccup's position of fightning Drago which Stoick's mind begins becoming serious about how would his going to fight with madmen inside of his presences afterwards for trying to figure out how help his son which Hiccup kicks Drago's chest of pushes himself away from himself as the directions of the battle is going as Hiccup's throws himself towards Drago's position as he starts ready himself for attack from Outcast Hero but his eyes doesn't see the attack from incoming from his other sword which Valka's eyes widens of says "Hiccup is duel-weilding master.." awhile he cuts the clothing a little than Drago's eyes becomes serious of sees how he could defeat his men with easier than himself.

"Impressive...I feel like I'm amazed at your movements, Outcast Hero" Drago speaks with his serious-honest voice as his eyes looks over towards his position of sees his ships were coming boarding with dragons and his armies than Hiccup begins running away from the battle as Toothless catches up with Hiccup as he jumps onto the rock and he puts himself onto her back softly than all of them starts flying towards Berk.

Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the Drago's position as he shows dark-twist smile onto his face as he says towards the others of "We are going to need a plan of attack to get all of other dragons back from him...but for now...let's rest and celebrate for my mothers return" awhile she smiles warmly at her son's bravity and herioc deeds were nearing of legend but her mind begins asking herself with serious-honest voice as 'I hope Hiccup knows what he doing of being Outcast Hero and relationship with Toothless'.

The sunlight begins shrining around the seas of being dark orange and light red which Alpha's eyes looks onto the dragons brother and sister escaping the island before anything could happen towards themselves as he starts sinking down towards the ocean of finds relaxation awhile the iced-water begins forming around his body awhile his mind begins telling himself of being 'Good Luck...Outcast Hero...my prayers are...with you now' as his eyes closes themselves to rest awhile he doesn't know that Drago had Alpha Dragon himself ready to battle himself for the right of the throne.

Next Time - Return of Loved Ones

Please R &amp; R 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Return of Lost Ones

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love and I hope everyone enjoys the story because it's about to turn into the hero and fightning type of story now.

As Hiccup and his family were flying towards Berk of trying to watch the island before the sunsets onto the dark awhile his eyes looks down to sees Toothless of being safe inside of his vision which Hookfang smiles at they're relationship was coming back together but Hiccup's mind begins thinking about how he tried to convince Drago that of being wrong decision inside of the peaceful world that everyone wants inside of the world which his voice starts telling himself with serious-honest voice which it was 'Everyday I awake...I find myself facing a new enemy each day...there's going to come a day when I'm going to fight someone whose more powerful than myself and someone who I care or love is going to pay the ultrimate price...at the end of my hero deeds' awhile the sunlight shrines around Hiccup's position than Valka's eyes looks over towards her son who was having serious thinking pose of riding his dragon afterwards of trying to get her son to answer the questions inside of her mind about why is Hiccup thinking so much about.

The dark silver clouds were shows around the dark blue skies as Toothless felt Hiccup's vision staring towards herself which her mind begins thinking about giving Hiccup her letter because her mind begins telling herself with soft-voice as 'Someday Hiccup...you'll have to make choice of saving her...or the village of Berk..I hope you save everyone else..' awhile her heart was telling herself of telling him about how she had dream about her death was going to happen soon which it was nearing unspoken for.

Stoick's eyes looks over towards his son of wondering inside of his mind about how should Hiccup being ready to fight someone could nearing destroy your life with his own hands as he starts thinking about the future of Berk for his future of being cheif was nearing coming to end awhile Hiccup wasn't thinking about becoming chief as his Outcast Hero deeds were choice that he needs to choice from his life.

They begins arriving inside of Berk as the villagers starts sees Valka of being alive which they nearing begin asking her about how she was survived around the 14 years of being gone as she starts explaining the story of how the dragons were nearing kind inside of they're hearts than Hiccup walks over towards the cliff of the Berk awhile Alvin and Asuna were there with Berk villagers which her eyes looks over towards Hiccup of wondering about the mysterious boy infront of her eyes because she could never understand about Hiccup because he always close himself around the others.

She starts walking over towards him awhile her heart begins beating quickly as her cheeks turns a little red because her mind starts asking herself of being wondering about why is her mind asking herself of being soft-honest voice as 'Why is my heart beating quickly for unknown reasons...for Hiccup' awhile Hiccup's eyes over towards the dark blue with white waves of being the ocean awhile his mind begins telling himself as 'My fire..is still burning inside of myself...but I don't ever want to between decision to make..'

Asuna walks and sits down next towards Hiccup of asking him of soft-serious voice as "Why are you here...all alone, Hiccup" as his eyes looks over towards her of wondering about why is she around himself than soft-breeze wind blows around themselves as he speaks with seirous-honest voice which it was "I have being thinking about a lot of things...I met a men who nearing defeated Outcast Hero.." as his mind begins thinking about how his fight went with Drago which he nearly overpower Outcast Hero inside of fight. The battle wasn't over with Drago which Hiccup's mind begins asking himself with serious voice of being 'I'm going to have to watch how he fighting pattern which it was nearing hard than his mind begins thinking about his fightning style.

Hiccup gets up from his seating position of speaks with kind-honest voice of "I'm going to go and get ready for the party tonight.." awhile Asuna's head nods for being the answer 'yes' towards him as she starts getting away from Hiccup than her mind tells herself with serious-honest voice which it was 'I'm falling in love with Outcast Hero..' and her cheeks starts turning light pink of thinking about how the Oucast Hero almost looks like Hiccup figure which she was trying to figure out how does Hiccup know the Outcast Hero battled Drago.

Her eyes looks over towards Hiccup of wondering why is heart telling herself to come closer to Hiccup because she felt warmth from Outcast Hero's holding her that she's going to being safe when Alvin's mens come and steal dragons from the village. The sunlight was starts going down towards the ocean of being light orange and red which it was nearing time for homecoming party for Valka which Hiccup was thinking about designing a new outfit for the Outcast Hero because he needs to learn how to move faster and quickly to dodge Alvin's strikes towards himself.

Hiccup's position was top of the cliff of looking down towards the village of Berk which Nightmare Guard walks over towards him of asking him with serious-honest voice which it was "Do you think...you can handle being hero to your village and princess of dragons?" awhile his mind begins thinking about the safety of Toothless than Hiccup speaks with honest-voice of being "There are dark times coming for us...but when the time comes for me to make decision of saving everyone or Toothless...I know what to do" as dark brown eyes were shows seriousiness inside of themselves afterwards of speaking about how to save the Toothless from Drago whose planning to walk towards inside of Berk and break the party inside of the Mess Hall.

He starts walking towards the Mess Hall as the stars were showing with dark blue skies awhile he was wearing dark blue leather shirt with dark silver leather pants and black boots which he was keeping his Outcast Hero inside of the closet inside of Mess Hall awhile his mind begins thinking about how Drago was going to being dangerous to psychopath enemy to fight. Everyone was talking with each other of being honest and kind awhile Astrid was talking with Scolnut and other teenagers which Hiccup's eyes were showing a little happiness about the villagers of Berk of having peaceful times.

Alvin was talking with Stoick and Valka about how they can build nearing connection with Oucast Island and Berk to make it like they're being peaceful and friendly people which Hiccup's eyes were wondering where Toothless was talking with her fellow dragons about how she can always count onto his Hero deeds to come though as his mind begins thinking about telling himself of being 'I Love You, Toothless but you can't being with me when I'm the Oucast Hero...'

Drago and his men were walking onto the lands of Berk as he shows his serious-dark smile onto his face as his eyes sees the lighting torches for Mess Hall as he starts leading his men to the big doors than he opens themselves as one of his men shots a flaming arrow towards the fire which it made everyone's eyes looks over towards Drago of speaks with serious-honest voice as "Hello everyone...I was hoping one of you can lead to...where the Outcast Hero is" which Asuna's eyes looks over to where Hiccup's position which he wasn't there afterwards of her mind trying to figure out where did he went off to.

Stoick, Valka and Alvin were trying to come up with false-story around the subject of being where Outcast Hero was position which Hiccup begins putting his suit of Outcast Hero onto his body awhile Asuna walks forward of Drago which she says with serious-voice of being "Stop..we don't know where he is" awhile Drago's eyes looks towards the girl who was being brave infront of the villagers of Berk and Outcast Island. Drago's hand was raising to slap Asuna's cheek of trying to treat him which Outcast Hero's hand grabs his hand which he speaks with dark-serious voice of being "Your going to love me..." awhile kicks Drago's chest with focus attack which his movements are push back by the attack than his men starts trying to fight the Outcast Hero.

Hiccup battles all of three of them which his right foot kicks one of them with serious-stopping movement inside of they're chest which his eyes looks over towards the other two men as Asuna's heart begins beating for moments about how hero inside of Outcast Hero was being. Everybody was thinking about the same action around Outcast Hero was defeating Drago's men like they were nothing towards himself which Drago holds a dagger towards Asuna's throat which he says of being dark-serious voice of "How about you stop or I kill this bitch" as Hiccup starts walking around the fallen men which he tells Drago with serious-voice of "If you don't let her go...than I will kill you instantly" as his eyes shows the killer intents inside of themselves which everybody was surprise to shock about how far Outcast Hero was willing to go to save Asuna whose from Outcast Island.

Asuna's heart was beating fast because she never felt anybody would give they're life for herself which her mind begins telling herself with honest-kind voice which it was 'This hero...starting to steal my heart away' afterwards of having stare down inside of each other's eyes which they start thinking about one another of whose going to make the first move as Hiccup has something behind himself with it was dagger inside of his right hand which his eyes were looking at Drago of trying to figure how to not hurt Asuna at the moment.

He throws the dagger towards Drago's head which he dodges which Outcast Hero jumps forward of punches him inside of his cheek with furious-focus blow which he starts losing his vision of trying to focus onto the solution which Hiccup holds Asuna closely to himself which his face was cover by his undershirt awhile his cheeks were turning light red because Asuna's cleavage was nearing showing than his amber eyes whose looking at Drago's location.

People of Berk and Outcast starts gathering men of Drago and himself which Outcast Hero starts walking away from his location which his eyes looks over towards Asuna as he speaks with honest-voice of being "Are you okay?" awhile his mind begins thinking about how Toothless would feel around Hiccup speaking with Asuna which she knows already they are just friends. He begins walking towards out of the Halls as they starts cleaning everything which Hiccup's mind begins thinking about his life was going and he starts asking himself the biggest question that of being 'Is really over between myself and Drago...since he's behind bars now'.

As the night starts wondering inside of the middle of nighttime which Hiccup's eyes looks towards the village of Berk and Toothless' head was sitting onto Hiccup's lap softly which his hand was stroking her head and neck softly with warmly than his mind begins thinking about if there's going to being enemy whose is defeat the Outcast Hero awhile the stars and dark silver moonlight shows around the lands of Berk being lightful island as Asuna, her father and Outcast People starts taking they're leave towards home which Asuna's mind begins thinking about how her heart was going beating quickly for Outcast Hero which she was trying to tell herself that she's in love with him but the question was who is he?

Hiccup and Toothless begins flying towards they're bedrooms which he climbs inside of his bed as he takes his Outcast Hero's outfit off of himself awhile her eyes looks away from him for she was blushing a little red about seen Hiccup into his 'true' form but they had convestion about themselves being inside of the solution to never step into the lands which they aren't ready for it. Truth being told about Toothless wants to 'mated' with Hiccup if he's only ready for the big step as his dark brown eyes looks over towards her shows a little moonlight inside of her beauty black scale body which he begins speaking of being "I promise...I will not anything happen to you" of tone for his voice sounds like serious-honest of trying to keep her away from Drago. He begins dreaming around the subject of being around the protection of Toothless as his eyes closes themselves for his mind begins telling himself which it was 'Are you ready to give up being Outcast Hero?' as his motives were clear as the peaceful waterfall.

The dreams of Hiccup was trying to protect Toothless from the mysterious enemy forces which his eyes widen of being surprise-shock because the lights shows around the figure which it was Drago was sends signals to kill her inside of his presences which the nightmare makes Hiccup feel like his rage and anger inside of his body. Hiccup's hands grabs Toothless' head softly and warmly as he speaks "Please...don't go" of his tears runs down towards the dark green grass which she smiles softly of knowing that Outcast Hero needs to let her go which the feelings inside of himself were begin true about how he felt around Toothless if he was the Outcast Hero.

Hiccup begins awaken up from his nightmare which it was cause by sunlights peeking though his wooden windows as his hand moves to cover the light awhile his eyes trying to focus around his bedroom which his mind begins thinking about why did have kind of dream for which it was nearing focus around the solution being Toothless' death. Toothless' eyes begins opening themselves as she looks over to sees Hiccup looking towards his wooden closet as her mind begins thinking about why is his eyes looking like he wants to throw his outfit of Outcast Hero away or put it away from himself awhile his anger begun wondering about how to destroy or throw Outcast Hero's outfit away from himself. He didn't have to worried about his lost ones because his mother has return inside of his life afterwards of thinking about how his life was going to being like if Toothless did killed infront of himself.

Hiccup grabs a box of being Outcast Hero's outfit was inside of the wooden box which he puts behind of the house as his eyes shows he was ready to move on with his life than his mind tells himself with serious-honest voice of being "I'm Outcast Hero...No more" awhile he begins walking towards his job being with Gobber as he was apprentice of Blacksmith than Stoick and Valka were nearing hiding corner of the house as they starts smiling about they're son of going to take the careful-peaceful steps forwards towards the future than Stoick's mind begins telling himself which it was 'My Son...I pray and hope your doing the right thing' and the sunlight was shrines around the lands of Berk being brightful as he starts walking towards the Blacksmith Store afterward of trying to get mind around his the solution for his life of Outcast Hero was over.

Next Time - Steps towards New Start

R &amp; R please. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Steps towards New Start

Here's the new chapter for Forbidden Love II and I hope everyone isn't anger at myself of updating for awhile.

Hiccup was walkinng towards his job of being Dragon Rider and Apprentice of Gobber's Backsmith of being wondering inside of his mind about how's life is going to being changing for the better choice because his life of being Outcast Hero wasn't going to end towards his actions than Hiccup's brown eyes wonders towareds Toothless as she lays herself down onto the wooden house's rooftop as her senses felt someone's presences from herself and the feelings around of leaving her being alone wasn't going to being happiness inside of his heart. She begins opening her bright green with black widen eyes as Toothless sees her future mate in front of herself of she says with soft-honest voice of being "Hiccup...Are you sure that you can leave Outcast Hero's life out of yours?" awhile her mind begins thinking about her relationship and his nightmares about her death because it was nearing haunting for herself.

Hiccup's thoughts surrounds around his mind of being serious thinking as he speaks of focus-voice as "I believe I can tried to move on from my old life...for the better" awhile he starts traveling towards Gobber's Blacksmith as the sunlight begins shrines around Hiccup's position awhile everybody was thinking about where Hiccup's Outcast Hero than Stoick and Valka was going to being missing parts of his life. The connection between the family was growing inside of they're hearts afterwards of talking towards them of serious-thinking about how his life was going to being different.

A dark silver and white clouds were moving towards the eastern of Berk which Hiccup opens the wooden doors of Gobber's Blacksmith as his serious mind begins thinking about how the future without Drago and Outcast Hero. Gobber's eyes looks over towards his apprentice as he replies of serious-honest voice of "Hiccup...What do you think about the new plans for Berk.." awhile he walks over towards his position and his eyes looks over the building designs for Dragon's Resting Place and where to locate for safetly areas for invaders to places for others.

As the daylight begins shows towards Stoick as his mind begins thinking about how his son was going to being changing for the better decision inside of his life and he starts talking towards his lovely wife which she was standing next towards himself of being soft voice which it was "I don't have any answers about his life was going to being like this...but Hiccup will have to make decision on if one life worth saving of cost of village of people" as her thoughts surrounds the solution of Hiccup's and Toothless' relationship wasn't going to being easy because she was Princess of Dragons awhile he was Future-cheif of Berk.

His decision was going to being life-changing for Hiccup's life as his eyes looks over towards the light brown windows as his mind begins thinking about how the other was taking Outcast Hero wasn't going to being returning back towards they're lives because he has decide to move on from his life awhile his mind begins wondering about Drago's words of being dark storm was going to come and try to run Outcast Hero's life inside into chaos and destruction than his heart begins thinking about how close Toothless was going to being towards himself. Gobber's eyes looks over towards his apprentice of wondering what's wrong with Hiccup's mind and heart because it's being nearing 3 weeks since Outcast Hero was last seen inside of Berk's appearance than he begins asking himself with serious question inside of his mind as 'Is Outcast Hero really going to quit saving people and dragonslike...or is Hiccup going to return to being Outcast Hero to being the right thing to do'.

Hiccup begins walking towards outside to clear his thoughts where Astrid was walking the cliff of wondering about her solution which her eyes looks over towards his position of the sound for closing door than she sees Hiccup having serious-focus thinking pose closing the door and leans his body towards the blacksmith shop awhile his mind begins thinking about his life wasn't going to being same without Outcast Hero around to bother himself. She starts traveling towards Hiccup as she asks him with wondering voice as "Hiccup...are you okay?" than his dark brown eyes up towards her light blond eyes as he speaks with honest-truthfully voice which it was "There's another reason why I quit being Outcast Hero..."

His memories were clear about the time of daylight which he remembers how Outcast Hero heard a cry for help inside of the village of Starlight which he went inside of the burning building of finds the little girl being knock-out by the flaming and smoke around his area as he picks the girl inside of his comforting to safe arms which he felt the building's fire was hot as dragon's breath and his eyes looks over towards the buring window of nearing his only escape for both of they're lives. He starts running towards the window of breaking to make it outside with the little girl inside of his arms and Hiccup takes her towards her mother as he speaks with serious-calm voice of being "Your baby...is fine, ma'am" than his eyes widen of sees everybody taking the flames out of the building awhile someone told Outcast Hero with soft-calm voice which it was "Poor men never made it...but thank you for saving the little girl" as his mind begins thinking about why is everyone's life ends when puts on the suit of Outcast Hero.

Astrid's eyes become focus-serious onto the subject about how Hiccup feels around failing to help someone's life which he saved they're life as she speaks with soft-voice of being "Sometimes...you'll have to take risks but doesn't mean you have to quit being the Hero...You have soul of dragon's hero inside of yourself..Hiccup" awhile she leans of kisses his cheek softly and warmly of being 'thank you' of being the hero inside of everyone's hearts and mind which her cheeks starts turning red of thinking about how the kiss felt warmth and comforting around Hiccup's presences as she beginning about her heart was going to telling herself about how she was still in love with Outcast Hero because he was always doing the rightoues things inside of everyone's lives.

The feeling around the kiss from Astrid was nearing warm and comforting awhile his eyes looks over towards Astrid's position as she starts leaving towards Nadder's den awhile he begins walking towards back of his home of thinking about his new start inside of his lifetime than he opens the wooden chest of holding the Outcast Hero's outfit which he begins speaking towards himself with serious-honest voice as his eyes wonders to Toothless with a little sadness inside of themselves because he knows that his life of being Outcast Hero was never going to end because he knows someday that he'll meet his match but he wants to make sure nobody gets killed or hurt because of his actions of not being there no more.

Toothless flies down towards her future mate of she speaks with serious-honest voice as her eyes looks towards Hiccup putting his Outcast Hero's outfit back onto his body as "Are you sure..about returning back to Outcast Hero?" because of her heart was nearing broken because his promise of never going to put the Outcast Hero's outfit back on was nearing breaking heart of her heart as his eyes were cover by his hair than he speaks with serious-honest voice of "I promise everybody...that I will save and return this world back to being True Peaceful world...I can't do that of being Hiccup.." afterwards of the answers towards Toothless' question was going to being decision onto both of they're lives. She nods her head of understanding the decision for Hiccup's life was going to being nearly impossible for himself to accept if anybody is going to being in danger which his eyes looks over towards the cliff of Berk than where Outcast Island is as he starts talking towards himself of 'I will being ready for the storm come for myself, Drago'.

Hiccup's feelings around the solution of becoming Outcast Hero was nearly next step of new start to become one with Outcast Hero as he starts walking away from Toothless with serious experission which his mind begins telling himself with serious-honest voice of being 'I'm really sorry...Toothless...this my life...I can't involve you no longer' as everybody sees Outcast Hero is back inside of village of Berk which he starts thinking about the village which it was nearing going to meet destruction which he runs towards Nightmare Guard of asking him with serious-voice as "I need your help.." afterwards of talking with solution about Princess of Dragons going to being out of his life and they starts flying inside of the dark blue skies of traveling towards the south of Berk to sees village of Starlight was needs of hero which Outcast Hero jumps from Nightmare Guard which he felt the cool breeze blowing around his face as his eyes sees 10 men who were taking the village as hostages than he starts thinking inside of his mind of being dark-serious voice as 'I'm going to need a distraction...to get the people away from danger..' awhile buildings were high enough to climb as he starts thinking about his landing was going to need being quiet.

He lands onto the hard rock ground which it doesn't hurt himself because he has experience around the field as he slips himself towards the buidling awhile Hiccup hides himself inside of the shadow of the building which his eyes looks over to sees Alvin and Asuna were captives inside of the group for the hostages which he begins thinking about how Alvin wants to connect the villages of Outcast Island with Berk and other villages together to make it peaceful world than he tells himself with serious-calm voice of being 'I'm going to have hit everybody with clear-focus attacks...' than his right hand grabs a dagger with bell which he made it inside Blacksmith to make distraction for his enemies to see what's the sound coming from.

Hiccup throws the dagger towards other dark wooden building as everyone's eyes surprise to see dagger there which it was nearly impossible to see because of the sharp and focus attack was hard to track awhile a men of enemy's eyes looks towards the dagger of being wondering where did it come from. He starts moving away from his position inside of the shadows as Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the hostages with serious-honest inside of his eyes than he jumps from the wooden building as his left arm hits one of the enemie's right jaw with hard-attack.

"Outcast Hero...is here!" One of them speaks loudly voice which it holds nervious inside of his eyes because Hiccup strikes the other enemy with focus-hard attack onto his left side of his face than he kicks the 3 of them with his twist-roundhouse kicks with his boots as his eyes looks onto the hostages as Asuna's mind begins thinking about how her savior come out of the skies. Her heart begins beating fast for Outcast Hero was infront of herself which her mind doesn't know how to progress this solution because she was starting to fall in love with Hero which it was Hiccup under the clothing.

Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the other enemies of running away from himself as he tells everybody inside of the village of being serious-honest voice which it was "The village is safe now..." awhile he starts walking away from everyone of turning himself moving towards the north side of the island as Asuna runs after Outcast Hero as she speaks with honest-calm voice which it was "Hiccup...is that really you inside of Outcast Hero?"

He stops inside of his walking of not believing her mind begins thinking about how she figure it out his identity which his face turns to face her and he speaks with serious-honest voice of "Yes...it's me...Hiccup" awhile his right hand grabs his hood of takes it off of himself which his left hand reaches for his undershirt of revealing his face towards Asuna which her eyes widens of not believing that her heart was falling in love with Hiccup all of this time.

Next Time - Secrets of Hiding Life Reveal

Please R &amp; R 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Secrets of Hiding Life Reveals

Here's the new chaper and update for Forbidden Love II. Don't own the HTTYD.

Hiccup's dark brown eyes were serious because of his identity of Outcast Hero was revealed infront of Asuna whose Outcast Island's future daughter chief which he begins thinking about how's life was going to being nearing dangerous because Asuna's life was going to being at risk. He begins talking with her of serious-honest voice as "I want you to keep Outcast Hero...out of everyone's hearing...because I can't handle you being inside of the danger like Toothless is.." awhile his thoughts begins thinking about he's going to being taking risks to saving people which she was going to being invovled inside of his lifetime.

The reasons of being existances of Outcast Hero was nearing the question surrounding her mind because she never think about how's Hiccup going to being nearing taking risks to dangerous life to protect his secrets from people that he loves to caring about which she starts blushing pink around her cheeks because her mind starts thinking about how Hiccup's feelings could mean that he's in love with her.

Asuna's hands reaches for Hiccup's hands which she holds themselves inside hers of being warmly and softly than she speaks with soft-honest voice as "I will...but please stay safe..I can't bear to lose you like I did my mother was". His heart was nearing sending warmly feelings towards Hiccup's mind about where's his feelings were for Asuna because she felt her feelings for love was important reasons for him was growing about everyday.

They're eyes connects with each other of not knowing what to speak towards one another which Hiccup's forehead touches Asuna's forehead softly which she felt his soft-warming breath towards her soft lips as he says "I promise I will not let anything happen to you or anybody else..." which he starts walking away from her and Hiccup begins looking towards the Nightmare of being serious voice about where he wants to go next because the chaos doesn't rest for the heroes around himself.

He begins thinking inside of his mind about how's his life going to being saving everyone from the chaos wasn't going to being easier which Asusa's life was going to being inside of his hands which his eyes looks over towards Asuna as she starts gathering herself ontop of her dragon which it was Stormcutter which his dark yellow eyes looks over towards Hiccup with great respect of bows his head towards the Outcat Hero was nearing hero towards every dragon inside of they're minds.

His secrets were going to being nearing hard as Nightmare speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Outcast...The requirements of being hero comes with price...just know you'll always have my help.." awhile his mind begins thinking about how Asuna's feelings were nearing real which his moments with Toothless was coming back inside of his thoughts.

"Thank you..for everything you have done for me" Hiccup tells the Nightmare with kind-honest voice which his mind begins thinking about his life because there's always going to being someone out of the great world tried to kill the Outcast Hero and he continues talking with serious-voice which it was "No matter..much I want to change things...It's always the people I love or care about...are always going to pay the ultrimate price if I fail..".

Hiccup and Nightmare begins taking off of the grounds as they travel themselves towards Berk with Hiccup's mind thinking about how Asuna's safety and where is his feelings were going to being Asuna than his heart does belong with Toothless.

Drago was thinking about his escape plans from the prison than he starts moving himself from the seat than he starts asking himself being "I hope you have no corrections to make for yourself, Outcast Hero..." awhile his eyes looks over towards the dark brown wooden door which the dark red liquid falls towards the stone ground and he starts smiling dark-twistlike to see his older brother whose was breaking himself out of the prison which Zen which he has the same hair which his clothing was black metal and leather clothing around inside of his body than his mind begins thinking about whose the men defeating his brother inside of the combat.

"Brother...who has defeated inside of the fight for Berk?" Zen starts talking with Drago with serious-honest voice which his mind begins thinking about Outcast Hero is mysterious person who can understand to speak with dragons than his dark blue eyes looks over towards his brother awhile Drago starts moving himself inside of his feet and his throughts begins telling himself of being his hopes for Outcast Hero can say his goodbyes towards his loved ones because chaos was going to hunt his reality and destroy his mind.

Hiccup and Nightmare were traveling back towards Berk as Hiccup's mind begins thinking about how Drago killed his own men to get a point across of wants the Outcast Hero inside of his army than his eyes looks down towards dark blue oceans water because his throughts were nearing hard time to handle because he doesn't know how to think straight about the solution around the problems of chaos inside of the world.

"Hiccup...Is there something bothering your mind or heart?" Nightmare was talking with honest-comforting voice towards Hiccup as both of themselves which his mind begins wondering about where Hiccup's dangerous life was going to being like. "..Sometimes you'll have to make decision onto where your life wants to being like...nobody can make the decision for you.." he continues talking towards Outcast Hero whose puts his right hand onto his hood than his undershirt of covering his face which he needs start thinking about how to tell Toothless that he couldn't let her get inside of his life no more which it was going to being dangerous one.

The actions is better sound than words which his father was teaching Hiccup when he was really young because his mind begins thinking about how Hiccup going to being the next cheif someday inside of Berk than Hiccup's mind starts thinking about his feelings or emotions for Asuna were going to being nearing hard time to handle of themselves because he doesn't know how feels around her yet. "I would being lier...if I didn't tell you that I have destroy my relationship with Toothless...because I'm starting to think...this life I have...is never going to end" Hiccup speaks with serious-calm voice because his eyes becomes serious inside of his outfit of Outcast Hero awhile Nightmare's left eye looks up towards him of saying towards himself of being 'The greatest battles...are about to begin inside of your life...my boy'.

Hiccup and Nightmare begins landing themselves inside of Berk of thinking about how Hiccup is going to tell Stoick and his mother about Asuna's discovering his identity as the Outcast Hero wasn't going to being easier news to tell themselves because he was going to being thinking about how to tell Toothless to stay away from himself. The sunlight begins shrining around himself of shows promises from the gods and goddess that they are watching out for his journey of going to being nearing dark to dangerous-twist path to take which Hiccup's feet leads himself towards his home of having serious face which Toothless jumps from the villager's home softly which she says with kind-honest voice of being "Hiccup...welcome back" with warmly smile towards him which he stops walking towards his home of having smiles warmly back towards herself than his mind begins wondering about how his relationship with Toothless could being nearly dangerous if Drago or someone's powerful than Outcast Hero can handle inside of his life.

His throughts travels towards Asuna's discovery about Hiccup of being the Outcast Hero was nearing shocking news for himself to handle because she was nearing smart girl which Toothless' eyes looks towards her future mate of cursious look onto her face as she speaks with soft-wondering voice of being "What's wrong..." as Hiccup's dark brown eyes of being serious-honest which he replies with soft-gentle voice as "Asuna knows that I'm the Outcast Hero...I can't let anybody know about my secret because...It's going to being matter of time when I met someone more powerful than myself".

Toothless' paw reaches for his shoulder soft-warminess inside of it which she begins talking with serious-honest voice of being "...Let's hope and pray that we never gonna being separtate for our future battles together" as her mind was telling lied towards Hiccup because she felt the vision of the future of her death was going to being painless but infront of Hiccup was going to being nearly destroy which is why she asked Hiccup's mother, Valka to write the letter for Hiccup to read and understand why she wants him to continue of being Outcast Hero when the world needs the hero to being saved.

As Outcast Island was nearing being quiet-peaceful island which black and dark silver dragon was flying towards Alvin's home which Asuna's eyes were nearing serious because she found out that Hiccup was the Outcast Hero than her love was growing for the boy infront of herself because her heart was telling herself to speak towards Hiccup about the feelings for him than her dragon's paws lands onto soft grass than she slips off of her dragon's saddle which her mind was trying to accept the journey of heart was going to take.

Asuna's hands opens the doors which Alvin was waiting at the light brown wooden table inside of the house which she begins speaking with serious-honest voice of being "Why didn't you tell me that Hiccup was the Outcast Hero...or why is his mind scared about losing someone close to himself?" than Alvin's eyes looks over towards his daughter which his mind begins thinking of answer his daughter's questions.

"I can't really say...but I think Hiccup doesn't want you or anybody close to him because...he only wants hold everyone's hate inside of himself...he can only make the decisions that nobody wants to face or made for themselves..." Alvin speaks with honest-serious voice towards his little girl about Hiccup's solution of being the Outcast Hero because his caring or love was nearing impossible to match for anybody can imagine inside of they're minds than Asuna's light brown eyes looks down towards the dark brown wooden floor of wondering into her throughts about how she felt around Hiccup's presences was always warming and comforting which she speaks outloud awhile Alvin's eyes becomes widen of hearing her outspoken words for the first time inside of his life which it was "I fallen in love with Hiccup..." afterwards of speaking towards her father which her cheeks lights up with rediness around themselves and she believes inside of her heart telling the truth.

Hiccup's eyes were widen about why is his heart beating for thousands miles because of Asuna's presences around himself which he starts feeling arkwards because he doesn't understand his emotions or feelings for the girl which they were going to being married for connection of Berk and Outcast Island as his eyes begins showing tears out of sadness because he felt his heart was betraying Toothless' faith and love towards himself.

Next Time - Old and New Faces of Evil Appears

Please R &amp; R. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Old and New Enemie's Faces Revealed

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II.

Hiccup's eyes were opening inside of the dark brown wooden house which his eyes begins looking around his bedroom than he sees Toothless resting next towards himself which he begins wondering inside of his mind about his feelings for Toothless were true or it's his heart trying to tell himself that they can never being together because of the species. His memories brings Asuna's beatiful to amazing smile inside of his mind and his mind starts wondering about building new suit for himself because his suit was nearing not strong enough against Drago's attacks.

His feet starts leading towards the wooden window of feels the calm-raining shower outside as Hiccup's mind begins thinking about how he was going to tell Asuna or Toothless about his feelings around themselves because he never wants to break anybody's hearts awhile his mind starts thinking about where his journey of Outcast Hero was going to lead himself.

The enemies of the past may come to haunt his past or future which Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the southwest which he begins understanding that someone's presences was dangerous which he begins running towards the light brown wooden closet doors of opening themselves than he begins putting his Outcast Hero's outfit onto himself but black paw lays onto his shoulder softly with warminess inside of it awhile Hiccup turns to sees Toothless' caring smile than she grabs a new black with dark silver long jacket for Hiccup to put on.

"Your Mother and I made this for you..." Toothless speaks with soft-voice which her mind begins thinking about her beloved going outside to help everyone inside of the dangerous zone than she begins wondering about questions of why is Hiccup trying to hide something from her inside of his throughts.

Hiccup's eyes looks over towards Toothless of saying with honest-scared voice which it was "What if something happens to you because of myself..." as his mind begins thinking about how Toothless could get herself captured or killed because he wasn't there to protect or save her from the forces of evil which they were planning for the final attacks on Berk to defeat the Outcast Hero's life. Toothless' mind begins wondering about how she felt around the solution because her life was nearing important towards himself but she doesn't want Hiccup to blame himself for the accidents or killing of others because he doesn't want to lose her mate of failing to save one's life.

His mind begins thinking about Asuna's body laying down onto the grounds of being dead afterwards of having dark wonderings inside of his mind about why doesn't want to let go of anybody inside of his life because they mean more important than his own life at the moment. Hiccup's thoughts were being confused because of how he feels around Asuna and his dark brown eyes sees painting of his family for Stoick, Valka and Hiccup holding each other being happy family.

"You can make the choice that nobody else wants to make because your a hero to everybody...not just for myself or Asuna" she was telling the truth towards Hiccup with serious-soft voice as she was ready to face the conquences for her actions than her voice continues of being the same tone of being "Heroes aren't made...they are born...Hiccup" awhile Toothless begins walking away from him of going towards the light brown window as she was going to fly around the island of Berk to clear her mind.

Words from Toothless begins working themselves inside of Hiccup's mind about how was he going to protect everyone from Drago or other people who might being more powerful or stronger than himself to handle alone.

Hiccup starts walking towards his bed of having the serious throughts about where his life was going to being like if Toothless wasn't around himself afterwards of thinking about it was nearing not good life or great life because of how he doesn't want to lose anybody else because of his mistakes of trying to save someone's life which it would cost the other one. He sits down onto the bed with light brown leather blankets awhile his Outcast Hero's outfit was nearing himself but he doesn't know what to think for Asuna's feelings were nearing confusing.

His mind begins wondering about his life because he doesn't want Toothless to get hurt for his actions which his eyes looks over towards the light brown wooden window where she throw herself into the wind and open dark blue skies awhile Toothless was walking inside of the sandy beach of thinking inside of her wondering mind about how she was going to tell Hiccup to stop trying to stop her and become the Outcast Hero awhile she wants Hiccup for herself that it's clear inside of her eyes that everybody needs Outcast Hero more than himself.

Her senses doesn't noticed Drago and his men were sneaking behind herself which he puts his arms around her black scale neck and it was blocking her voice of trying to scream for help which she screams for her beloved Hiccup of being "HICCUP!" awhile her voice of scared as she tries to claw herself from the men's hands. Drago's dark smiles were taking inside of his lips because he was taking someone special and important from the Outcast Hero which he starts wondering inside of his mind about how to tell Outcast Hero about whose taking his beloved away from himself.

The throughts roams around Drago's mind which he begins walking towards the enterance of the beach as he speaks of being serious-dangerous words as "You...take this to Outcast Hero and tell him...I want to see him at Outcast Island's tower at midday today" awhile the men bows himself towards his master which he begins running towards the village of Berk of going to deliver the message for the Outcast Hero awhile Toothless shakes herself of trying to get free from the prisonmate awhile her eyes starts crying for asking of Hiccup's help.

Alpha begins smiling darkly as his mind-techinques starts controlling Toothless' mind which her dark green with black slits becomes narrow of bowing down towards Drago of saying with her dark -voice of being "My Master...shall we leave and kill the Outcast Hero...together" as her thoughts were being full with hate and revenge for Hiccup as she starts blaming him to killing of her parents which the old and new faces of enemies were going to show up soon for Outcast Hero/Hiccup.

The messager was walking towards village of Berk with dark-smile as Hiccup's dark brown eyes sees the men which he approaches him of saying "What are you doing here?" awhile he could feel his presences of Toothless around himself which he grabs his throat tightly inside of his hands of saying with darker-serious voice awhile everybody's eyes widens of see how dark and serious was Hiccup which Stoick and Valka were surprise to see they're own son lifting a men up towards the open air of being "Where is Toothless...if you hurt her than I will make hell like it's fucking paradise...there for you" than his face begins showing darkness inside of his dark brown eyes were becoming black nearing as dark holes inside of the stars.

His voice begins speaking with scared which it was "She's at Outcast...Island's Tower..." as his eyes becomes blurry because of lost for air than Hiccup's right hand forms a punch than strikes at his jaw of knocking him out for the count as his dark brown looks over towards the directions of Outcast Island with ideas and throughts about whose behind this attack than he begins running towards his home awhile he puts a dark silver long jacket with his black leather pants, dark blue undershirt to cover his face and his left hand lifts his hood to cover his hair which he begins telling himself about that he's going to save Toothless from Drago than make sure he is down for the count.

Stoick and Valka walks inside of Hiccup's wooden bedroom which he pulls out a black metal with dark silver outline sword for Hiccup to handle with speed and strengh at the moment which he speaks with his serious-voice of being "Here...a gift for Outcast Hero to being justice and victory for those want peace inside of the world" than he nods his head as he starts walking towards Nightmare Guard awhile his eyes looks over towards Outcast Hero of having dark-serious experssion onto his face but his eyes were cover by his hood which it was nearing hard to read of his throughts or emotions because Hiccup doesn't want anybody to know about what's going to being doing with Drago or his men of taking Toothless away from him was going to send him thought the line of being Hero or Villian inside of the world.

Both of Hiccup and Nightmare Guard flies towards Outcast Island Tower which Drago was waiting by himself which Toothless was waiting for the Outcast Hero to show up as her mind was thinking about how to kill him swiftly or make it painful for her memories to hold inside of her mind as her heart was trying to tell her that Hiccup wasn't the enemy for herself but she stops listening towards herself.

The flight with dark blue skies were nearing silent becasuse Hiccup was thinking about how to control his anger or rage for Drago because he doesn't want to make mistake inside of his life of being the hero for everybody which Alvin and Asuna's eyes were looking towards Drago whose was sitting near the edge of Outcast Tower which it was nearing tall as the mountain and it was build for Outcast villagers to watch out for Berk vistors than Outcast Hero climbs from the other side of asking with dark-anger voice of being "Where is she?" than Drago's eyes looks over towards Outcast Hero with smile onto his face as he begins talking with him of being "Oh she's going to being just fine...come on...'let's talk about this'" as Outcast Hero throws himself towards Drago which his right hand throws 3 daggers towards Hiccup which his reflexes kicks inside of his body dodges them with using his air abilities than both of his hands forms punches which he punches Drago inside of his jaw which he throws a couple strikes of his body awhile he dodges themselves than Drago grabs Hiccup's left arm of throws him towards the wooden walls of the tower than tosses him down towards of the hard ground as catches a piece of wood from the tower which he throws himself back towards Drago with force.

Hiccup's chest was being torn from the scratches which his light red blood falls from his suit than he catches Drago with surprising attack as Hiccup double punches inside of the dark blue skies awhile both of themselves starts flying inside of the skies than everybody was screaming for Outcast Hero to being safe. The opens skies were Outcast Hero and Drago were battling each other with punches and kicks towards one another which they couldn't figure how to land which Nightmare Guard catches Hiccup awhile Toothless catches Drago which both of them were facing one another than Hiccup's eyes begins widen of surprised about seen Toothless helping Drago as he speaks with same experssion inside of his voice as "What did you do to her?!" than his dark -smile forms around his lips of saying "I kindly took her life and soul away...which she's my slave now".

The old and new enemies were begins showing how darkness was going to being the world if Drago and his brother continues inside of they're lives which Drago begins laughing as Outcast Hero's mind begins thinking about to save Toothless without hurting her. Toothless smiles darkly at Hiccup and Nighmare Guard of saying with her new tone of voice of being nearing dark-twist as pure evil was entering inside of her heart for the first time which it was "Your going to being "Meet Death...and I'm going to finally have my revenge" as her eyes lights up with black evil inside of themselves afterwards of being shock that Toothless was going to turn evil and fight for the enemy of the islands.

Toothless begins pulling herself and Drago towards Hiccup and Nightmare Guard to attack them with furious and dark attack as Hiccup's eyes becomes widen of surprised because he doesn't want to think about how to defeat his beloved Toothless but his throughts weren't going to allow him to stop thinking about his feelings around Asuna whose watching from the grounds of Outcast Island.

To be Continue.

Next Time - Lines between Hero and Anti-Hero

Please R &amp; R. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Lines of Hero and Anti-Hero

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II.

Hiccup and Nightmare Guard starts riding each other from Drago with Toothless which they starts pulling away inside of the light blue skies than his mind begins wondering about how to free Toothless from the Alpha's mind control which it wasn't going to being easy because he doesn't know how to face solution of being nearing hard to handle for his nearing tricky or strongest enemy to face.

Alvin and Asuna were surprised to see Toothless who was Hiccup's best friend nearing trying to kill Hiccup for revenge inside of her heart afterwards of trying to think of way to get up there to help Outcast Hero/Hiccup as her mind begins wondering inside of herself about how Hiccup was going to save Toothless and Berk from madmen's hands.

The moment of time was showing inside of Hiccup's eyes as he begins remembering about how his father was teaching him how to fight with sword than he starts speaking with serious-fatherly voice of being "My son...they are times when you'll need to figure out...if you want to being Hero or Anti-Hero...just remember the lines always being crossed...but never to return of your normal self".

He begins working his sword skills with his father which Hiccup's mind starts wondering inside of his father's words because he can't shake the emotions for Toothless but he doesn't want to get something dangerous as long as his hero as Outcast Hero were going to get inside of his relationship with Toothless. The moments of thinking about how his and her life were never going to being the same after the solution wasn't going to being same for his moments.

Hiccup's dark brown eyes becomes wondeirng inside of his mind about where he needs to make decision for his solution inside of minutes about his life. Nightmare Guard starts flying away from the enemies of trying to make decision to defend himself or try to escape from the problem all together as Hiccup speaks with serious-voice of being "Nightmare...I need you to hold off the princess awhile I battle Drago.." awhile his dark brown eyes looks over towards Drago with serious-anger inside of themselves than his wondering mind begins thinking about how his life was going to being different because he couldn't protect everyone inside of his heart forever like he always plan to.

Nightmare Guard starts riding himself towards Toothless which Hiccup jumps towards Drago which the force was pushing each other off of they're dragons awhile both of themselves starts sending each other towards the grounds of the Outcast Island awhile Hiccup punches Drago inside of his jaw with furious-focus punch forming with his left right hand than others were watching the Outcast Hero and the enemy flying towards the grounds of the lands afterwards of landing onto the dark wooden house rooftop than Drago's hand grabs Hiccup's neck tightly than he slams his body onto the rooftop hard and swiftly afterwards of sending himself away towards the Outcast Island's lands.

Asuna begins running towards Outcast Hero with serious-worried onto her face which Alvin's eyes were wondering about his daughter to why is she trying to protect someone who could being hero or anti-hero inside of the other islands. The moments of thinking about her love being crush into dust or dangerous death inside of her eyes were nearing not going to help herself which she runs quickly to reach for his arm awhile her mind begins thinking about how her father told her one day about saving someone's life.

Alvin's voice begins speaking with his daughter of being "Remember this...Asuna, my daughter...the hero always face enemies who are stronger or smarter than himself...just try to being there for him when he needs the protection or comfort" awhile Hiccup's eyes opens to sees Drago was going to attack with his sword which he sees Asuna about to reach for his right arm than he jumps towards her of sends a daring left kick towards Drago's chest of sending him back towards the wooden door of the house awhile both of themselves find each other inside of each other's eyes.

Hiccup's eyes locks onto Asuna's eyes with wondering inside of his mind about his feelings were nearing confusing because he doesn't understand where does he get those feelings or emotions for the girl of Outcast Island and he speaks with serious-voice awhile he gets off of the grounds of Outcast Island which it was "You should go back to your dad, Alvin...and Thank you" afterwards of running back towards her people.

His mind starts thinking about where Asuna was inside of his heart for because he speaks with outlouding voice which everybody couldn't believe what they heard from Outcast Hero's voice of being "I'm falling in love with Asuna!?" than her cheeks begins turning red of hearing those words awhile Drago starts readying his attack for Outcast Hero which his hood is torn from his jacket with the sword attack awhile Hiccup's determination eyes begins showing themselves awhile his eyes becomes widen of sees that Hiccup was the Outcast Hero for long time than his mind didn't notice how to speak or think about the solution where his life wasn't going to being long one because he was going to kill him infront of his beloved's eyes.

The swords of outcast Hero was drawing out of the sword's holders by Hiccup's right and left hands which he begins striking with using his duel-weilding sword attack against Drago which Alvin and Asuna were surprised to see that Hiccup was knowledge and skil with duel-wielding which it was nearing impossible to mastery swords because it's like using your left and right at exact moments of time for being nearing hard times to control of the movements. Drago's sword was trying his best to protect himself from the attacks forms by Hiccup's duel-wielding.

Toothless and Nightmare were fightning each other inside of the dark blue skies with white to silver clouds of trying to figure a way to battle each other which Nightmare's dark red eyes were looking over towards his rider whose Hiccup was being revealed towards his enemy which the time of his life wasn't going to end because of his subject for trying to tell his feelings for Asuna who was saving him from the evil Drago's final blows of his sword.

She begins asking him with serious-wondering voice of being "Why do you want to defend this human?" as her mind begins thinking about where does Nightmare wants to defend Hiccup with his life onto the lines and Nightmare's mind begins thinking about how he wants to protect Outcast Hero from Toothless whose Night Fury Princess because he doesn't want to hurt one another inside of they're hearts.

Both of themselves starts throwing fire balls of colors for purple and flaming red with orange afterwards of thinking about how to snap Toothless out of her mind control. The moments of time was nearing slow down because Hiccup was trying to find himself inside of the battle between evil and good than he kicks Drago's chest with force.

Hiccup begins understanding his words of his father about where he needs to decide about Hero's life wasn't going to being crossing the actions of Anti-Hero. He speaks with his honest-serious voice of being "Princess...we are leaving now" awhile Drago starts running towards Toothless' location as she blasts another towards Nightmare to throw him off her way which both of themselves flies away from Outcast Island which Hiccup's dark brown eyes looks over towards Asuna of wondering for his feelings of Asuna whose standing nearing 10 ft away from himself awhile Nightmare was laying his claws onto the soft green grass.

Hiccup walks away from Asuna and others weren't going to being same because they noticed Hiccup's identity was Outcast Hero was nearing differcult as Asuna's right hand stops his movements towards Nightmare which she speaks with soft-kind words of "Please Hiccup...being safe and don't try to kill yourself of trying to protect her" awhile he starts understanding that her love was coming back towards himself because her heartbeat was telling Hiccup that Asuna's love for himself was nearing impossible to describe inside of the words of knowing.

Lines of Hero and Anti-Hero were nearing words of wisdom from his father and mother which Hiccup begins understanding they're words weren't going to waste afterwards of thinking about his future plans about marriage propose between himself and Asuna to combine Outcast Island and Berk was going to being nearing possible dream for them someday inside of they're lives.

"Alvin...I accept your proposing...I will marry Asuna...but I want to put Drago and his men into jail first...so they can't escape from anybody or hurt anyone I love no more" he speaks with serious-honest voice as his eyes were showing seriousiness inside of themselves than Hiccup starts walking towards Nightmare than Alvin nods his head of understanding with happiness inside of his mind about how Hiccup and Asuna were going to being married when the time comes for Outcast Hero to lay down his sword and wisdom for the villagers.

Hiccup and Nightmare begins flying towards Berk of thinking about the actions towards Drago and Toothless was begins questioning her own kind of why is dragons trying to protect the humans with they're own lives than Hiccup wonders inside of his throughts about how to get Toothless out of the mind control awhile not trying to hurt to killing her was out of the question. "Hiccup...your the only one who can the Princess up from the mind control..." Nightmare begins speaking with honest-voice which both of themselves wonders about how to get the deed done without hurting Drago which Hiccup really wants to get his hands onto his blood.

"What I am post to do?...People are being killed infront of me...what would you teach me to do?" Hiccup asks Nightmare Guard as they ride inside of the dark blue skies with silver clouds around themselves which he starts answering the question with his wisdom words of being "You can being the cause of it...Sometimes heroes have to make decision onto being the right or wrong...but always remember everyone who loves you will always have your back and heart inside of they're own" awhile the words swims inside Hiccup's strong mind of trying to figure out what to say next for the wise dragon infront of his eyesight.

"May I ask...How did Toothless lose her parents?" Hiccup was asking question with serious-honest voice towards Nightmare Guard's eyes looks down of wondering how to speak the truth about Princess' past was nearing darkest one a dragon can grown up with. He doesn't say word for couple minutes of the ride towards Berk afterwards of thinking onto his mind awhile he says with serious-honest voice which it was "My memories of Night Fury Princess' parents were amazing dragons..."

The moments of time was shifting back towards the time where Toothless' parents were alive which they couldn't being more than love with each other because her father was nearing serious-calm leader for the Night Furies awhile his mate was honest-sweet-kind dragon towards every dragon but when the world was nearing being form inside of the vikings which Toothless was nearing growing up. The evil inside of humans was awaken when Toothless saw her own parents were killed infront of herself by human's axes and swords than she speaks with serious-hateful voice of "I will kill the humans who dares takes my loved ones away from myself". The hate was developing inside of herself as she didn't like or trust any dragon who dares come to closer towards herself which it explains the reason why she didn't like Hiccup at all in the first meeting of him after getting to knowledge and wisdom from him was going to trust and her heart begins telling herself that she was falling in love with him.

Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the skies of wondering inside of his mind about how he needs to make decision onto saving everybody inside of Berk and Outcast Island or Toothless which the decision was nearing going to being impossilbe one for himself to make by himself.

Next Time - Lost of Loved One

Please R &amp; R. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Lost of Loved Ones

Here's the next chapter of Forbidden Love II.

Hiccup's mind was fulling with problems because Toothless was acrossing over towards the evil side of the world which his eyes looks over to dark blue oceans with white color waves than he begins questioning himself about if he had the strengh to fight or defend Berk anymore as his feelings of fear and doubt weren't going away from himself awhile Nightmare were laying his claws onto the soft-green grass which he begins thinking about his problems inside of his mind about how to release Toothless from the captive of Drago. He was walking towards his dark wooden brown home afterwards of seen some of his friends were thinking about how to help Outcast Hero or Hiccup being revealed Outcast Hero was Hiccup.

Stoick and Valka were looks up from the positions of wondeirng what is wrong with Hiccup's experssion because he never felt or seen this kind of behavior from himself which they start thinking about how to heal or make Hiccup come back from his depression. His dark brown eyes looks over towards his parents of having wondering-curious eyes about how they would face the enemy if they captured a loved one from you.

They step forward with soft-experssion onto they're faces which Stoick speaks with soft-honest voice of being "Hiccup...What's wrong, my son?" for he doesn't want see his only son inside of the troubling mood afterwards of thinking about how he's not wearing his hood over his face like Outcast Hero should being.

The sadness inside of Hiccup's heart was starts showing the tears coming down from his face awhile he says with serious-hurt voice which it was "I don't know...how I'm post to being a enemy who took my only love away from me.." than his mind thinks about how many times did Outcast Hero nearing gotten inside of his life awhile he didn't mean to being Toothless inside of his lifetime of being the hero inside of everybody's hearts.

"That's point of living as Hero...Toothless knew what kinds of danger inside of your life...that's why we learn to pick ourselves back up and become the true hero for everyone" Stoick starts telling his son with honest-kind voice as he puts his right hand onto his son's shoulder of being wisdom words awhile Valka sits herself down onto Hiccup's eyes awhile her smiles brightly at her hero infront of her eyes than she says "You have soul of dragon and heart of cheif..but your couragement comes from being hero".

Hiccup's dark brown eyes looks over towards the distance of the islands which his parents were watching they're son with same eyes of knowing his greatest battles weren't over because they remember about how he'll face enemies whose more powerful or stronger to smarter than himself to handle. His mind begins telling himself with serious-honest voice of 'I will protect everyone from the evil of Drago...and Toothless' awhile his memories about his confession onto Asuna was nearing hard to handle inside of his heart.

Drago and Toothless were flying back to the base which his mind begins thinking about his dark plans about sacrificing the Night Fury to make Outcast Hero the true villian inside of everybody's eyes which both of themselves flies down towards the lands of island where Drago's brother and men were waiting for they're master to return from the fight with Outcast Hero.

Zen's eyes looks over towards his brother with wondering about how's he going to handle the news about Night Fury being under the control of Alpha which he begins asking his older brother with serious-dark voice as "My brother...I'm sure the Outcast Hero isn't going to like try and save her again" awhile his clothing was nearing dark blue leather shirt with black pants down towards his dark brown boots as Drago's smiles with darkness inside of his mind about how to defeat the Outcast Hero was nearing inside of own hands.

"Yes...it's true and I'm going to make sure his mind never come back from this day.." Drago speaks with his dark-serious voice about his plans with his brother because they couldn't defeat Outcast Hero into hand-to-hand combat awhile they plans to kill Toothless inside of his eyesight to make sure he has make decision onto saving thousands of lives or a life because of his love. The clouds of darkness weren't showing kindess inside people's hearts because they show no fear because the days to come was nearing going to defeating the Outcast Hero.

Toothless's dark green with black slit eyes were looking towards the far lands as she thinks about how her revenge was going to accepted towards to defeating Outcast Hero than killing him inside of her own black scale paws awhile her mind begins thinking about how her heart was beating faster for the human whose battling her master, Drago inside of her eyes. The question was wondering onto her mind about why is she feeling those kinds of feelings or emotions for Hiccup or Outcast Hero.

As the clouds of darkness were showing signs towards future battles which Hiccup was questioning himself about if his mind or body ready to face the furious battles between the pain inside of his eyes were showing but he closes themselves of thinking about how he used to clumsy to shy boy inside of the past.

Hiccup was sitting towards the soft-green grass of thinking about his plans of how to defeat the one that he share his heart with but he doesn't notice the teens were walking closer towards his presences than he's skins feels the cooling breeze forms of the winds to calm himself down of trying to think hard about the plans. The forest of light green and green trees around the location were showing leaves dancing around the wind awhile the villager's eyes feels the breezing wind warning themselves about incoming dangerous threats for they're lives inside of the moments of time.

His memories were showing themselves weren't easy because of his training with his father weren't easy for anybody because he wants to teach himself to how fight with sword and how to climb trees to buildings with no signs of approving inside of the months than his father's words of wisdom were nearing showing themselves about how to fight and where the goodness inside of everyone's heart wasn't hard to see.

Hiccup's eyes opens themselves of being serious-honest about how to reach the limits of the skies weren't his dreams or goal inside of his thoughts than his eyes looks over towards his friends walking towards him of having warmly smiling as he speaks with soft-honest voice which it was "What's going on?" than Scolnut takes out a black metal with dark silver steel sword for his cousin as he speaks with kind-honest voice of being "Here...I made this for you, outcast Hero".

The twins walks towards Hiccup holding a new black leather long and hood jacket for the Outcast Hero with dark silver outline with red dragon symbol onto his left chest position of the jacket which they smiles as Hiccup's hands grabs the fabric of the jacket which he never anything soft and light which it could make his movements nearing more easier to move around inside of the locations without worrying about his actions of trying to figure about where his presences would being next. Astrid's hands travels towards Hiccup's hands of showing her gift was new daggers for Outcast Hero being easier of putting a potion onto the blades to make the enemies being knocked out for couple hours which they could being mindless when the potion runs though they're minds.

Drago, Zen and his men begins traveling towards Berk with they're dragons of going to see Outcast Hero which Toothless was being strapped towards light brown wooden boat which she was making screams for help because the mind control over herself as Drago's eyes were done with her which Alpha set her free than she starts wondering inside of her mind and throughts about where her location was than her dark green with black widen eyes sees her presences being strapped towards the boat of being trap for the Outcast Hero to save her than kill them inside of the fire arrow from the forest than her mind starts thinking about to tell Hiccup.

His ears starts hearing Toothless' words from the distance boat which he starts flying towards the boat of wearing his new outfit of Outcast Hero which his eyes sees Toothless onto the boat which he jumps onto the wooden surface than he speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Toothless...it's okay..I'm going to get you out of this" which he starts cutting the strap of covering her black scale mouth which Alvin and Asuna were flying towards Berk of trying to reach there in time to help with defeating of Drago and his men.

A men whose wearing dark leather blue shirt with metal armor onto his shoulders which his eyes sees Outcast Hero of trying to get Toothless or Night Fury out of the trap as he begins sending a flaming arrow towards they're presences than Toothless sees her mate trying to free herself from the straps as the flames were coming closer of reaching themselves than her mind was going to make deathly decision and she speaks with serious-kind voice of being "Hiccup...you can't save me...so go and stop Drago and his evil brother" afterwards of crying of tears for sadness for he doesn't want to leave his loved one behind.

"I'm not scared to meet Death with you..Toothless" Hiccup was telling her with serious-sad voice because he knew the protection and his will isn't enough to save this time which Toothless' smiles warmly towards the men that Hiccup was growing up to being than she speaks with honest-kind of being "Hiccup..I will always love you..no matter if you love someone else or not" than her eyes looks over towards Nightmare Guard's eyes than he understands onto this mind that they couldn't save Toothless from the flaming boat which his claw carries Hiccup away from the firing boat which the black smoke was going towards the north than Toothless prays inside of her mind of being soft-honest voice which it was 'This my first time...but I pray for Hiccup to move on from me...and find the strenght to become a True Hero..inside of Peaceful World...' afterwards of her words being spoken then the fire blazes around herself.

"TOOTHLESS!?" Hiccup screams out for his loved one which his eyes were showering with tears of sadness as he watches his only loved being burning alive and sinking towards the bottom of the dark blue seas than both of themselves flies back towards Berk to warn them about Drago and his men incoming for the attack onto Berk which it was going to being final battle for the islands.

The silence of riding themselves back towards Berk as outcast Hero jumps towards lands of Berk which everybody's eyes sees Hiccup taking his cover off of his hood than he doesn't say word towards anybody which he begins walking away from everyone and sadness inside of his eyes were nearing broken than Alvin speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Hiccup...what the hell happened?" but the silence was only the answer giving back towards everybody's questions.

Hiccup builds a wooden cross which he puts dark pink flowers with red roses towards the soft-grass as he puts the name of Toothless the Night Fury Princess which he puts his left hand onto the grass with his fingers reaching towards the grass as he doesn't speak word because his memories of himself and Toothless moments were flashing back towards his mind about how he saved her life countless times but this moment of time was nearing different for being the first time inside of his life as Toothless' life was taken away from his heart and mind awhile simple raindrops from the heaven's dark silver clouds.

The rain begins falling towards the soft grass and onto Hiccup's position which he doesn't movement to speak a word about his actions awhile everybody moves closer towards Outcast Hero to paying respects for fallen loved one as Hiccup's mind starts telling himself of being broken-honest voice of being 'I have lost a loved one...because of my hero's deeds'.

As everybody bows downs towards the knees of paying respects to praying for the lost of loved one towards the evil which Gobber speaks with serious-sad voice of being "May the Gods and Goddess opens the door for the heavens for the ones...we have lost this fateful day" awhile Hiccup begins getting off the soft-wetgreen grass as his feet carries himself away from wet-wooden cross for Toothless' buried grave which his parents and friends eyes looks over towards Hiccup's position of wondering how his feelings or emotions of hurt is going to being defeated because Drago's movement was getting ready for the final battle for Berk and Outcast Island.

Hiccup's legs stops walking away from everybody's position which his light brown eyes looks up towards the raining from dark silver clouds with opening dark blue with shrining new stars as his eyes begins tears of sadness and happiness about Toothless' star was born to make memories inside of everybody's hearts than reasons of never giving up for better future begins tomorrow for the battle for everything begins.

Next Time - Letter of Couragement

Please R &amp; R 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - Letter of Couragement

Here's the new chapter of Forbidden Love II and I don't own HTTYD.

The sunlight shrines brightly onto Berk which Hiccup's light brown eyes were focused onto the light brown cross for Toothless which he still hasn't gotten his mind around the subject about not protecting or being strong enough to protect his only love which it was Toothless as his heart was killed inside of the scene for boating burning towards the seas of darkness. The moments of his beloved princess was nearing hard news to his feelings and emotions because he doesn't know what to think or say about returning for Outcast Hero which Valka was walking towards her son with sad-smile onto her face and Asuna's eyes locks onto Hiccup's position of bending towards the soft-green grass with his right knee onto the ground than his mother says with soft-honest voice as "Do you love him with your heart or just simple feelings" awhile she starts thinking inside of her mind about what does she feel for Hiccup at the moment inside of her lifetime.

Hiccup's eyes opens themselves which he sees Asuna and his mother as his mind begins wondering about what are they doing here inside of Berk which everybody was nearing worried about him because he wasn't the same since the iccident with death of Princess of dragons than he starts getting up from his position and his feet leads himself towards back to his home.

He leads himself towards his bedroom which his dark brown eyes sees letter of being written inside of his language being last letter from Toothless to Hiccup than he picks the letter from it's holding place from the shelf of the steps as he sits himself down onto light brown wooden chair and his right hand opens the letter with wondering inside of his eyes and sees the words of being forms from Toothless' voice begins telling him with soft-voice of hers.

Dear Hiccup

I know that your eyes and mind is reading this letter which I have to tell you that I know how strong you are. I believe and hope there's going to come a day when your going to blame yourself because I was killed or Asuna gotten hurt because you weren't strong enough to save us but I want you to keep having the same hope and belief you have inside of your heart. I believe you are might to do amazing to important things inside of your life, Hiccup.

I wanted to tell you that I will always love you so much that you should move on from me. If I get myself killed inside of battle and if you feel the loneliness or despair than you should look towards Asuna and your family for comfort.

This letter of couragement is something I want you to hold dear inside of your mind and heart. This Goodbye till we meet again inside of our new lives and I will pray that we will always being together ever if I'm not with you inside of this life.

From your encouragement and beloved-forever-bestfriend

Toothless.

Hiccup's dark brown eyes crawls down towards his face of being sad because his feelings were sadness because of how he never gotten to save Toothless from the evil of Drago awhile Asuna begins walking upstairs of Hiccup's house as she speaks with soft-voice being "Hiccup...I believe your the new hope that everybody needs inside of our hearts.." as his face turns to face her with tears of sadness running through his face down towards the wooden floor.

She walks over towards himself of embracing himself inside of comforting with warm hug which she felt her leather shirt getting wet from crying of Hiccup's eyes awhile Asuna's arms puts themselves around Hiccup's body softly than Hiccup's voice says with serious-honest voice which it was "I promise...I will give our relationship...a chance when I get done being Outcast Hero" afterwards of trying to clear his feelings for Asuna because of his heart was loves Toothless but her words telling himself to move on from herself was going to being hardest and differcult to make inside of his life.

Asuna's eyes widens of being surprise by Hiccup's honest-couraging words as both of themselves touch one another foreheads softly and her mind becomes clear as calm-waterfall awhile her mind begins telling herself of 'Hiccup...I wish I could tell you...how much I'm happy to hear those words...and love I have for you inside of my heart now' awhile her eyes closes themselves of never want to see Hiccup get hurt because of her actions towards himself.

Encouragement was words from death of Toothless' letter giving towards Hiccup's heart and mind about becoming the Outcast Hero for the final times to put end of Drago's master plan as his eyes looks over towards the outfit of Outcast Hero than he tells himself with serious-honest voice as "I will find a way...to make Berk and Outcast Island...into one peaceful village" awhile his right hand grabs the black with dark and light silver long jacket over his shirt onto his body for Outcast Hero has return to fight the evil once and final time.

Drago, his brother and commanders were talking with serious-voices about the plans of attacking Berk for the final battle which he speaks with honest-serious voice being "I'm going to fight and kill the Outcast Hero or Hiccup...because his heart is weak now" awhile Drago's eyes looks towards the map of where to formation the plans of attacking Berk onto the north and south of being the weakness points of the village to attack.

The sunlight begins shrines around the village of Berk to shows it's a new day to begin as Hiccup's eyes looks towards the dark blue with white waving ocean waters coming towards the island of Berk as his mind becomes serious-focus onto the solution about ending the fight with Drago and his father walks towards his son with a little happy to sees his son becoming a men infront of his eyes.

Stoick stoods next to his son of asking him with serious-honest voice which it was "Hiccup...I want you to know...that I will always believe in you...as hero" awhile Valka walks towards her family which they're eyes sees the dark to light brown ships of Drago's ships than Hiccup's eyes becomes serious-focus onto the incoming battle as it was going to being final fight for the fate of the villages for Berk and Outcast Ilsand. Hiccup's mind begins remembering about how Toothless' life was nearing his fault inside of the beginning but his memories brings back what she teaches him about what it does take to become true hero for everybody to have hope.

Hiccup's right hand pulls his hood over his face to revealing the Outcast Hero was back and ready for his final battle with Drago which both of they're eyes connects with each other as it was telling each other about how the fight was going to being the biggest one. One was full with hope, belief of peaceful and heroic as the other was pure evil, leadership and destruction as the two forces were going to fight each other towards the ending of the focus-intense battle inside of they're lives.

To Be Continue.

Next Time - Battle of Future Begins

Please R &amp; R. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - Battle of Future Begins

Here's the final chapters of Forbidden Love II. I don't own anything inside HTTYD.

Hiccup's dark brown eyes becomes serious as Drago's dark smile shows onto his face which he starts running towards the village to fight the Outcast Hero than his body jumps the rooftop awhile the warriors of both for Outcast Island and Berk were battling the warriors of Dragos as both of themselves begins cirling around each other awhile they're eyes couldn't leave each other.

"For everyone's hopes and peace...I will defeat you" Hiccup's voice speaks with serious-honest as Drago's smiles becomes more darker than before than both of themselves starts battling each other with hand-to-hand combat afterwards of dodging his punches towards his torso position of sending his own punches and kicks towards his chest location than double kicks himself away from Drago's presences.

Zen's right hand pulls his sword than strikes at Hiccup's defense which he nearly dodges the attack from his new enemy of sees his jacket taking scratch around the chest part of the section than his eyes looks at both of his enemies of having serious eyes about battling themselves.

His memories of Toothless comes back inside of Hiccup's mind about how he lost everything because of Drago and Zen actions were nearing unpure for the world as Drago speaks with dark-serious voice of "You know...there's only way to stop us now" awhile he screams for his Alpha to appear infront of Berk afterwards Alpha dragon comes out of the ocean of having nearing dark -red slit eyes looking towards the Hero of Outcast and Berk.

Hiccup's mind becomes serious-focus about how to defeat his enemies with same hope and belief that he has gain over the years over the dragons awhile his eyes closes themselves of praying for miracle to work itself inside of the battle for everything because he couldn't lose everything again infront of himself and Toothless' voice appears inside of his mind being "Hiccup...Don't give up...Your the Hero of Dragons" for his eyes opens themselves to appears with golden-brown color inside of themselves.

Another Alpha appears from the oceans belows as he roars at the other Alpha for the fight than he starts battling the other dragon for the rights of being the throne as both of themselves awhile Hiccup's left hand grabs his sword from his back and targets Zen with his left sword of focuses his punch for Drago's jaw but both of themselves starts catches the Outcast Hero's strikes of being nearing perfect at fightning at the same time but Hiccup's right feet kicks Zen's chest towards the wooden house of knocking the walls down towards himself awhile Drago's sword clashes with Hiccup's black with dark silver metal sword.

Alvin and Asuna were battling the warriors of Dragos which both of they're eyes sees Outcast Hero having troubles with Drago and Zen as he starts battling both of themselves at same moment than his presences growns into couragement for themselves as Hiccup's herioc shows that anybody can fight for the right for anybody because the hope and belief inside of they're hearts will not go away because of somebody's death inside of your heart. Asuna's voice screams for Hiccup of telling her feelings for him outloud for the village of Berk and Outcast Island Villagers to hear of being "Hiccup...I believe in you...and I Love You" afterwards of hearing those magical words from his daughter towards the son of Berk than Stoick and Valka smiles towards they're son of knowing that he will become impression to amazing person inside of the peaceful world someday inside of his lifetime.

The daylight shrines around Hiccup's presences which Drago strikes with his sword as Zen comes back from his rumbles of broken light brown wooden of attacking the Outcast Hero from the left side of his body than both of they're eyes are surprised to see both of they're attacks stops by Outcast Hero whose lifting his swords inside of duel-wielding.

His eyes were golden-brown of shows how serious inside of his eyes were and the words from Asuna's mouth were 'I believe in you and I Love You' would give him the couragement to fight for both of the right for Dragons and humans to alive inside of the peaceful world that he wants to create someday inside of his life.

Zen's hand pulls his sword away from Outcast Hero and attacks him again of tearing his jacket more inside of his chest awhile dark red liquid falls towards the soft-grass than Hiccup's grabs the rest of his jacket and armor of taking it off with his right of holding his sword inside of his strong hold. The hood was coming off of his face to showing that everybody knows the Outcast Hero's identity as Hiccup runs towards both of themselves of going to strike Drago and Zen for the final attack.

Good Alpha throws Bad Alpha away from the mountain as he roars towards the other dragon of being victory inside of the battle as Hiccup screams which he stabs Zen's side of dangering his body towards being knock out of his focus attack by his left sword than Drago's body couldn't make movement after Hiccup's sword strikes at his side opposite of his brothers awhile Hiccup's eyes begins going back to normal and his body falls back to the soft grass for his eyes looks towards the light blue skies with deading eyes.

Battle of Future has begun but Hiccup's eyes opens themselves of sees a bright light around himself as his light brown eyes sees Toothless of being angel inside of his eyesight than she speaks of being soft-honest voice which it was "Hiccup...I'm proud of you but it's not your time to come here...yet" afterwards of hearing those words of parting ways but Hiccup runs towards herself of throwing his arms around her black scale body with warming hands which Toothless smiles warmly of knowing that her beloved mate will being safe inside of the peaceful world with her vision to see down from the heavens.

The bright lights begins closing themselves as Hiccup's light brown eyes opens themselves of sees his bedroom awhile his hand lifts his blankets off of his body than he sees his father, Alvin, Asuna and his mother praying for Hiccup to awaken from his slumber than his voice says with honest-eyes as "May I ask...who won the final battle" than all of themselves were sees Hiccup's eyes and body was wake from his coma which the battle was over after Drago has fallen.

"The Peace...that I always wanted and dream about...will come true...but the road ahead of myself is nearing differcult and impossible to handle...as long as I have hope and dreams inside of True Peace inside of the great world...that I alive in...than maybe...someday Toothless could come back to me...and I can tell her how amazing my life will be" Hiccup's words tells his villagers about how he was going to give up being the Outcast Hero which his hands lays the outfit inside of the shed behind his wooden house than his eyes looks over towards the light blue with white passing clouds skies than the sunlight shrines inside of his presences of telling himself that today was going to being peaceful day to come.

The position where Toothless' cross was standing tall for Night Fury Princess which a bright-white feather lands onto the crosses' right side of shows the future was bright and peaceful as Hiccup believes it will being.

The End.

Please R.R 


End file.
